


Метод Персефоны

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Milk_fox



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Interstate 60 (2002), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты загадываешь желание — вольно или невольно, то будь готов отправиться в путь по трассе, которой не существует и найти города, которых нет, чтобы спасти людей, о которых никто никогда не слышал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метод Персефоны

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Текст является кроссовером с [Трасса 60](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0_60), но знания второго канона совершенно не требуется.  
> 2\. Идея по-разному преломляется в каждой голове. Казалось бы, очевидная мысль. Самаритянин и Машина, Гарольд Финч и Джон Грир, Мистер Риз и мистер Херш. Две стороны одной медали. Что уж говорить об идеях литературного произведения. Мысли у людей сходятся чаще, чем об этом принято говорить. Вот и у нас в команде сошлись мысли двоих авторов. Обычно в таких случаях свет видит только одно воплощение. Но мы решили пойти на эксперимент — а что если оба автора напишут на одну и ту же тему? Неужели тексты будут повторяться и вызывать оскомину?  
> После окончания эксперимента мы можем с уверенностью заявить: ничего подобного! Мы дарим вам возможность заглянуть за обе стороны зеркала — один мир, одна идея, те же главные герои... Две совершенно разные истории: «Метод Персефоны» и «До самого конца и там сверни». Убедитесь сами! Мы уверены, вы не останетесь равнодушными.  
> С любовью, команда ПОИ  
> 3\. Иллюстрация работы Фрике

Гарольд закрывает клетку. Черный скворец прыгает на жердочку, свистит что-то вопросительное и склоняет голову набок. Круглый глаз светится ехидством.  
— Ничего подобного, — строго отвечает ему Гарольд. — Вы же знаете, он никогда не опаздывает.  
Солнечный свет падает на густую листву, расцвечивая оранжерею зелеными бликами. Пахнет сушеными травами и чаем, влажной листвой и яблоками. Столик, примостившийся за пальмой, сервирован на двоих. Чайный шкафчик у стены наполовину скрыт плющом, дерево пробивается сквозь зеленый покров с переменным успехом, морды китайских львов торчат из листвы, корча недовольные рожи.  
Здесь всегда хорошая погода. И всегда время пить чай.  
Скворец снова свистит, прыгает с ветки на ветку и воинственно топорщит перья.  
— Ведите себя прилично, — просит его Гарольд. — Хотя бы как птица.  
Клетки свисают с потолка, покачиваясь в лучах света, поблескивая позолотой. Дверцы не заперты, а иногда и просто распахнуты — тюремного режима Гарольд не признает. Со скворцом дело обстоит иначе, но тут свои обстоятельства.  
В дверь стучат.  
— Я же вам говорил, — замечает Гарольд скворцу, отправляясь открывать. Тот только презрительно свистит.  
Оранжерея кажется маленькой, но это не так — Гарольду надо пройти мимо декоративного бассейна с карпами и лилиями, мимо орхидей, потом по дорожке между кадками с лавандой и вереском. И это еще самый короткий путь. В левом углу, например, розарий, в нем и заблудиться можно.  
Дверь самая обыкновенная — деревянная, с растительным орнаментом и медной ручкой. Открывается со скрипом.  
— Добрый день, — говорит Гарольд, и лицо его немного светлеет. — Проходи.  
— Привет, — улыбается гость и приглядывается к бейджу на пиджаке хозяина. — Привет… Финч? Хм. Мне нравится. Лучше чем Партридж.  
— А ты сегодня… Оливер? Нет? Тогда Оскар.  
— Оскар, — кивает рыжей головой гость. — Угадал.  
Они идут обратно, к столику. Птицы принимаются галдеть, как только гость ступает на вымощенную плиткой площадку.  
— Что сегодня? — интересуется Оскар, не обращая внимания на их гомон.  
Гарольд подходит к чайному шкафчику, открывает резные дверцы.  
— Апельсины, корица и бергамот.  
— Да тебя балуют…  
От чашек поднимается пар. Запах чая приятно кружит голову и изумительно сочетается с солнечным светом. За огромными окнами оранжереи всегда один и тот же вид — зеленые холмы в цветах и далекая гладь озера с редкими парусами. Гарольду это напоминает пейзажи из мультфильмов Хаяо Миядзаки, которые он смотрел давным-давно, еще в другой жизни — все такое же сочное, яркое и отчасти нереальное.  
— Ты дрался? Довольно вульгарно выглядит, если позволишь заметить, — он указывает на заметную ссадину, как раз под правой бровью Оскара.  
Тот улыбается.  
— Мелочи. Это по работе. Ты, кстати, не передумал?  
Гарольд только качает головой, отпивая из чашки.  
— Да ладно тебе, — щурится рыжий Оскар. — Одно маленькое желание.  
— Благодарю, у меня все есть. Ты же знаешь.  
Скворец из клетки издевательски свистит. Оскар смотрит в сторону, держит чашечку двумя пальцами, вдыхая аромат.  
— Ты ведь скоро начнешь их есть, Гарольд, — говорит он как бы между делом. — Сначала просто отвернешься, пока библиотека делает свое дело, а потом…  
Гарольд качает головой. Оскар пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, мое дело предупредить.  
Чай в чашках истаивает легким паром, солнечные лучи скользят по плитке пола, отмеряя время. Они болтают между делом, пересказывая городские сплетни: на цветочную ярмарку в Форбурге опять занесло двух пришлых, теперь у шерифа проблемы; в Данвере слет радиолюбителей, гости не влезают в ветхую гостиницу, в этом году приехала даже делегация муниципального радио какого-то городка, Найт-как-его-там; новый мэр Морлоу опять стал героем скандала, местные газеты сходят с ума...  
Наконец Оскар ставит чашку на блюдце и потягивается, блаженно вздыхая.  
— Отдыхаю я с тобой, Гарольд. При моей работе у тебя просто санаторий.  
— Рад, что мое общество может доставлять удовольствие.  
— Всегда ты так говоришь… Нарушителей не было?  
— Ни одного за последнюю неделю. Только периодика шалит, но ей и положено. И я думаю проверить классическую литературу, что-то там неспокойно.  
Оскар ухмыляется.  
— Когда-нибудь библиотека тебя сожрет, Финч, — говорит он тихо.  
Гарольд только пожимает плечами и поправляет очки.  
— Может, я и не против.  
Скворец снова свистит. В этот раз — тревожно.

…

Риз не помнит прошлую ночь. Вернее, помнит, но не всю. В голове колыхаются какие-то разрозненные эпизоды воспоминаний, и он даже не уверен в их последовательности?  
Первый кусок, наверное, тот, в котором он спасает типа с трубкой. Ночь, задворки грязного бара, и трое ублюдков, сосредоточенно избивают какого-то клоуна, вышедшего гулять ночью в клетчатом костюме и при бабочке. Риз ублюдков раскидывает, сам не понимая, почему. Наверное, срабатывает рефлекс. Пьян он до изумления, так что более внятные мотивы вряд ли присутствуют. Хочет уйти, но спасенный вцепляется, как клещ, что-то бормочет, сулит все блага небесные. А Риз не знает, как его отцепить и не сломать при этом руку. Здесь первый кусок воспоминаний кончается.  
Смутно вспоминается что-то про полутемный бар с лупоглазым седым чудаком за стойкой. Тип в клетчатом взахлеб рассказывает ему историю чудесного спасения, пихает Риза локтем, называет героем и угощает выпивкой. Седой улыбается и наливает. И вроде бы они говорят о заветных желаниях. Клетчатый хочет узнать, чего Риз желает больше всего, а Риз мечтает от него отвязаться и говорит, что хорошо было бы везде успевать вовремя. Чтобы никогда больше не опаздывать, когда тебя ждут. Опоздания — такая мерзкая вещь… Тип еще усмехается, Ризу хочется съездить ему по физиономии, но он не бьет — слишком пьян, покалечит еще.  
Голова трещит — сил нет.  
После бара — тишина и пустота. Вертятся какие-то обрывки, совсем невнятные — стойка светлого дерева, стаканы, тот же седой бармен, приказывающий Ризу убираться. А потом вдруг — маленькая заправка на автостраде. И Риз стоит, ежится и не понимает, как он, черт дери, сюда попал.  
Кстати, понимания до сих пор нет. Заправка — вот она, осталась, не исчезла вместе с выветрившимся алкоголем. Касса, мелкий магазин, пара колонок, парнишка-заправщик, жующий чипсы. За спиной у Риза — кафе для дальнобойщиков, а вовсе не нью-йоркский бар. Да и трасса эта от Нью-Йорка, судя по всему, далековато. То есть, заправка — есть, а типа в клетчатом — нет. Большего разнообразия мыслей больная голова не допускает.

— На, держи.  
С неба пикирует банкнота в десять долларов. Риз задирает голову, интересуясь причиной денежного дождя. Затылок отзывается болью, но автора милостыни можно разглядеть — здоровенный мужик в кепке и флисовой куртке, до бровей заросший черной бородой. Дальнобойщик, скорее всего.  
— Гордый? — интересуется благодетель. — Или выпивка теперь бесплатная?  
Риз ухмыляется и прячет деньги. Мужик кивает, но никуда не уходит — смотрит. Внимательно.  
— Сделай фото, — советует Риз.  
Бородатый густо и добродушно смеется, потом приглашающе машет рукой:  
— Пошли. Подкину до города.

В кабине тепло, пахнет старой кожей и растворимым кофе. Мышцы сразу начинают сладко ныть. Все-таки замерз, пока сидел у закусочной. Мужик молчит, только в самом начале пути буркает: «Крис», а потом сосредоточенно вертит баранку. Риз против его молчания не возражает, расслабленно глазея по сторонам, привычно подмечая мелочи: стопку эротических журналов, воровато засунутых в бардачок, свежую газету на торпеде (видно только нелепый заголовок «Руди Смут: спасти или потерять?»), монтировку, засунутую за спинку сидения. Обычный шоферский хлам.  
Шоссе совершенно незнакомое. Риз видел множество дорог, но ни названия городов, ни пейзажи ему не известны. Даже реклама на билбордах какая-то непривычная. И еще — горы. Они поднимаются справа, подсвеченные карабкающимся на небо солнцем. На вершинах блестит снег, у подошвы темнеет лес, а в долинах иногда можно увидеть глубокие озера. Внутренний навигатор Риза печально пищит и отключается.  
— Ты же не местный? — спрашивает Крис, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
Риз мотает головой.  
— Так и думал. Я по этой трассе давно езжу, глаз наметанный. Тебе куда?  
— В Нью-Йорк.  
Крис пораженно качает головой.  
— Нехило забросило. Я в Сент-Луис. Хочешь — там высажу. Из города добраться проще. Или у тебя дела?  
Риз качает головой. Против Сент-Луиса он ничего не имеет. Какая разница, где сдохнуть, в конце концов?  
В этот момент у них и лопается колесо.  
Крис здорово замедляется перед беседой, выходя из крутого поворота, так что им везет — грузовик только дергается, проседает справа и боком въезжает в мягкие кусты обочины. Риза подкидывает, ремень давит грудь, зубы клацают, а потом боковое стекло неласково врезается в скулу.  
После шума мотора вокруг непривычно тихо. В ветвях дерева неподалеку ссорятся воробьи. Ветер ерошит сухую траву. Стекло холодит щеку и наливающийся синяк.  
— Твою-то мать… — стонет Крис, поднимая голову с руля. — Начинается…

…

Вечером Гарольд всегда делает обход. Считает стеллажи, закрывает двери. Библиотека любит порядок, но еще больше она любит внимание. Паркет под ногами старый, узорчатый, пахнет мастикой, хотя, конечно, Гарольд никогда не натирает здесь полы. В секции детективов снова напряжение и шелест — приходится строго глянуть из-под очков. Третий стеллаж с историческими романами опять исчез, хотя сегодня среда, а не понедельник. Книги — они как дети.  
Если повернуть налево у стойки с иллюстрированными научными журналами, то упрешься в тонкую дверь с вставкой из цветного стекла. За ней — Гарольд знает — маленький итальянский дворик с цветущим персиковым деревом. Листья медленно падают вниз, а издалека доносится скрипичная мелодия. Иногда он открывает эту дверь для себя. Редко, только когда накатывает меланхолия.  
Дверь за секцией вечно беспокойной периодики ведет на оживленную улицу немецкого городка. Там на углу — маленькое кафе с чудесными вафлями. Каждая величиной с тарелку, и облако сливок словно парит над ней.  
Библиотека — это не только двери. И все равно, Гарольд проверяет их очень тщательно. Дергает ручки, наклоняется к замочным скважинам, прислушивается.  
Его комната — через три пролета главной лестницы, по коридору до шкафа с работами Ньютона и сразу налево. Там горит ночник и пахнет вереском, ненавязчиво и тонко. Узкая кровать, кожаное кресло с высокой спинкой, стол, заваленный книгами, на полу — толстый ковер. Если раздвинуть шторы, то виден ночной бульвар, освещенный фонарями и витринами магазинов. Внизу медленно прогуливаются пары, а вверх поднимаются звуки фокстрота.  
Этой ночью он спит плохо. Библиотека вздыхает, ворочается, шелестит страницами — он чувствует ее, дрожит вместе с ней. Глаза закрыты, но Гарольд видит переплетения коридоров и пятна дверей, полосы ковровых дорожек и корешки бесчисленных книг. Слышит, как тикают под потолком огромные часы, как сдвигается стрелка и невидимый ветер колышет гардины в Комнате-без-окон.  
Он вскакивает среди ночи. Вокруг — звенящая тишина. Такая, как бывает после особенно громкого вопля. Запах вереска мешается с едва уловимым запахом гари. Словно кто-то под окном запалил костерок, а потом затушил его, закидал мокрым песком. Гарольд укладывается в постель, говоря себе, что ему показалось. Нет смысла вставать и блуждать по коридорам в поисках нарушителей. Это просто нервы.  
Утром он старается не замечать прилив сил. Выходя проверить новенький ведьмин круг, выросший в западном крыле, он проходит мимо подозрительно незапертой двери — маленькой, двустворчатой, из-за которой иногда слышен стук далеких барабанов.  
Правила пишутся для того, чтобы их соблюдать. Вот и все. На что бы там ни намекал Оскар.

…

— Извини, парень, — говорит на прощание Крис.  
Риз пожимает плечами. Не то чтобы он верил в доброту всех людей без исключения, но обычно его не высаживают посреди дороги на ночь глядя.  
— Я так уже попадал. Подвозил чувака, все понять не мог, в чем дело: камнем прилетело так, что лобовуха треснула, потом масло кончилось, как не было, мотор чихать начал. А потом здорово влипли, вспоминать не хочется. И машину потерял, и груз.  
— Может, хоть до города докинешь?  
Ризу плевать на мерцающий огнями в долине город. Но он рассчитывал вытащить у Криса кошелек. Конечно, можно его скрутить и так, но против крупного, здорового мужика у Риза сейчас шансов процентов на семьдесят, а он предпочитает сто двадцать.  
Крис мотает головой.  
— Извини, парень. Я до поворота даже не доеду, там у сухого дерева съезд. Через час уже на базе буду.  
Никакого съезда на дороге не видно. Сухого дерева — тоже. Риз снова пожимает плечами, разворачивается и шагает по обочине к городу. За спиной надсадно взрыкивает, и скоро грузовик уже обгоняет его и катит дальше. Переваливает за холм и исчезает. Туда ему и дорога.  
Если знать статистику несчастливых происшествий — можно удивиться. За этот день Риз с водителем влипли по меньшей мере раз семь. На дорогу выбегали лисы, два раза беспричинно кончался бензин, лопнувшее колесо оказалось предвестником повреждений в кузове и так далее. Мелкие неприятности — это если по отдельности. А вместе…  
Риз спускается с холма. Слева, у большого камня, стоит сухое дерево — кривое, словно изломанное артритом. Съезда около него по-прежнему нет. Но и грузовика на прямой дороге — тоже.

К городу ведет узкая дорога, то и дело огибающая невысокие холмы. Горы вырастают впереди, закрывая небо. Воздух чист, не смотря на близость трассы, а идиллические поля вокруг навевают мысли о диком западе. Риз бывал в Сент-Луисе, да и весь штат Миссури знает неплохо, но места вокруг совершенно незнакомые. Кроме того — из Нью-Йорка в Миссури за пару часов без самолета? Что-то слишком чудно даже для пьяной эскапады.  
Вечерняя прохлада бодрит, заставляя шагать быстрее, и уже через полчаса он оказывается у цели. Деревянный щит на обочине сообщает: «Добро пожаловать в Дэйтаун». Символические ворота тоже имеются — приваренные к бетонным блокам кованые створки с кокетливыми завитушками. На взгляд Риза нет ничего глупее, чем ворота без стены. Но в чужой монастырь… Приглядевшись, он замечает глазок камеры, замаскированный между двумя чугунными розами. Охраны не видно.

Дэйтаун напоминает слегка подретушированный реальностью рекламный плакат. Все, как надо — и широкая главная улица, упирающаяся в здание городского совета с непременной часовой башней, и аккуратные дома с черепичными крышами, и клумбы у каждого крыльца, и даже оранжевые фонари, сияющие так, как будто их только что вычистили. Чудится даже запах выпечки в воздухе. Если присмотреться, то становится ясно — дома старые, просто их заботливо подкрашивают, затейливые флюгера на крышах кое-где накренились в разные стороны, асфальт главной улицы давно не ремонтировали, а в часовой башне окна забиты досками. Главная улица явно перестала быть таковой лет двадцать назад. Вся жизнь городка теперь сосредоточена в новых районах, которые отсюда не разглядишь. А здесь сонная окраина. За время своей неторопливой прогулки Риз видит только молодую женщину с ярко-синей коляской, две-три парочки, спешащие по своим делам, и пару явно домашних кошек.

— Да вы как раз вовремя, молодой человек!  
Только в таких городках можно встретить настолько колоритных пожилых леди: толстые очки, облако седых кудряшек, свитер крупной вязки и, конечно, пушистые тапочки на ногах. С какой только открытки срисовалась? Риз хмыкает и решает не выбиваться из роли, которую диктует ситуация. Раз уж вокруг кукольный город, цветочки и идиллические бабушки, будем соответствовать.  
— А что, вам нужна помощь, мэм?  
— Господь с вами, юноша! Это вам она нужна, судя по виду. Вы ведь именно поэтому топчетесь на моем пороге в благотворительную пятницу?  
Риз качает головой.  
— Честно говоря, впервые про нее слышу, — говорит он.  
Старушка всплескивает руками.  
— Ну тогда тем более — заходите! Я уже закрываться хотела, а тут вижу — гость стоит, мнется, вот и решила выйти. Давайте, давайте, вам явно не помешает выпить горячего.

Вывеска над дверью маленького кафе гласит «Котенок и клубок», и интерьер, надо сказать, полностью соответствует названию. Риз приподнимает брови, косясь на лампу с кружевным абажуром и ажурные вязаные салфетки на стойке.  
— Каждую первую пятницу месяца я кормлю бесплатно всех, кто попросит — такой уж порядок. Это была идея мужа, он подарил мне это кафе — давным-давно. Том, бедняга, умер десять лет назад, но я все еще храню традиции. Я миссис Гудман, юноша.  
— Джон, — коротко говорит Риз, рассматривая три разноцветные полки, сплошь заставленные декоративными тарелками с изображениями котят.  
— У меня тут мило, но скромно, за модой не гонюсь, знаете ли. Что же вы стоите, проходите дальше!  
Куда ни кинь взгляд — всюду рюшечки, клетчатые пледы и рамки с фотографиями. От сиропности обстановки явственно начинают ныть зубы.  
— Не возражаете против горячего какао, юноша?  
«Юношей» сейчас Риза мог бы назвать только слепой, страдающий насморком.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда я сейчас, быстро…  
— Миссис Гудман, вы не могли бы одолжить мне ножницы и бритву, если найдутся?  
— Ох, ну конечно! — хозяйка кафе сочувственно цокает языком, щурясь на Джона сквозь очки, будто впервые видит. — Что я за глупая курица. Конечно, будут вам и ножницы, и бритва, и душ. И даже одежда кое-какая от моего старика осталась, как раз на днях хотела… — ее голос затихает где-то в доме. Еще через минуту слышится шум воды. Риз с облегчением выдыхает и продолжает рассматривать обстановку.  
У входа висит пробковая доска, к которой аккуратно пришпилены газетные вырезки. Но ожидания Джона обманывают — газеты сплошь местные, «Дэйтаун Ньюс», «Вестник садовода» и тому подобная ерунда, название штата нигде не упоминается.  
Ризу всегда казалось, что он неплохо знает Америку — в конце концов, это было необходимо для работы. Но ни один из городов, упомянутых в заметках, ему не знаком. Во всяком случае, в штате Миссури ни один из них не располагается. Какие-то статьи о распоясавшемся Найтхилле, очерки о выставке в Данвере, о распродаже подержанных авто в Гладстоне. Посредине доски прикреплена вырезанная из газеты фотография — мужчина в костюме стоит вполоборота к камере, на руке у него сидит какая-то мелкая птица. Подпись под фото гласит: «Новый хранитель Библиотеки». Взгляд Риза натыкается на знакомое сочетание. «Рудегар Смут» — узкая полоска газетной бумаги с именем теряется среди прочих, притаившись рядом с фото библиотекаря и рецептом пудинга. «...в опасности?» — гласит строчка ниже.  
Краем глаза Риз замечает движение и поворачивает голову. Мимо витрины кафе проходит девушка, толкающая перед собой ярко-синюю коляску. Риз уже отворачивается, когда вспоминает, что уже видел ее раньше, в конце улицы. Но если она шла в другую сторону, то как она могла сейчас...  
— Вот все и готово! — миссис Гудман снова появляется на пороге. Рукава ее свитера закатаны, а в руках допотопная электробритва и большие ножницы, которыми впору овец стричь. — Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

Неопрятные клочья волос усеивают пол. Ножницы адски неудобные, но через сорок минут мучений Риз уже узнает себя. С бритвой тоже как-то удается справиться. Мужчина в зеркале выглядит заморенным, но крепким. Как ветеран, вернувшийся домой из «горячей точки». Домой ли — вот вопрос.  
Старые джинсы, предложенные хозяйкой, ему велики, но это можно исправить ремнем. Рубашка и свитер тесноваты в плечах, но тоже сойдет. В таком виде можно даже остановить машину на шоссе. Проснувшаяся в глубине души совесть подсказывает, что надо все-таки отплатить старушке. Полку прибить, кошку с дерева снять. Что там еще просят пожилые леди от отмытых бродяг?

— Джон, какао на столе!  
Миссис Гудман, кажется, вознамерилась напоить его силой — реплика повторяется уже в третий раз.  
Риз чистит бритву, осторожно собирает клочья волос и открывает дверь. Хозяйка оказывается на пороге с дымящейся кружкой в руках.  
— Вот, держи.  
— Погодите, я хоть мусор выброшу…  
— Потом выбросишь, пей!  
Кружка толкается ему в ладони, Риз недоуменно улыбается, пытаясь отодвинуть хозяйку с дороги, но это неожиданно оказывается сложным делом. Старушка стоит в дверном проеме, как приколоченная.  
Улыбка у нее напряженная, глаза сосредоточены на кружке.  
— Пей!  
— Миссис Гудман…  
С улицы доносится гулкий звон, похожий на колокол старинных часов. Полночь?  
— Да пей же ты, черт бы тебя побрал! — визжит Гудман, пихая кружку ему под ребра.  
Злосчастное какао едва не выливается на рубашку, руки у хозяйки ходят ходуном, черты лица плывут, словно плавятся. Риз отступает назад, она шагает вперед — все словно в дурной постановке про ведьму и бедного сироту.  
— ПЕЙ!  
Часы продолжают бить, пол тихонько дрожит под ногами, взгляд глаза в глаза — да, самая настоящая ведьма, как в кино! С последним ударом Риз спотыкается о край ванны и летит спиной вперед, сопровождаемый чужим отчаянным воплем.

И падает в пыль. Тишина на мгновение оглушает, затхлый запах бьет в нос. Риз садится, дико озираясь по сторонам, поджимая под себя босые ноги. Когда-то эта комната была ванной, но явно очень давно — в углу угадываются остатки раковины, битое зеркало свисает со стены, осколки плитки усеивают пол.  
Все-таки белая горячка.

…

В Комнате-без-окон всегда поднимается ветер, стоит только открыть дверь. Трогает тяжелые гардины, наполняет воздух незнакомыми запахами, ерошит волосы. Гарольд ежится, но больше от удовольствия — ветер теплый и ласково гладит плечи.  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Спасибо, но ты же знаешь, как я к этому отношусь.  
Темнота едва слышно смеется.  
— Не буду спорить, — Гарольд тоже улыбается. — Черничный чай превосходен, благодарю.  
Он привык думать о Комнате-без-окон как о коммутаторе, переговорной для бесед с Библиотекой. Немного очевидный символ, но Гарольду даже нравится, загадок и так полным-полно, не заскучаешь.  
— В третьей секции опять провал. Пока я не выяснил, куда он ведет, но ему там совершенно не место. За последнюю неделю появилось восемь новых дверей. Девятая на подходе, но еще не вылупилась. Зато прямо в шкафу с «Нэшнл Джиографик».  
Темнота колышется перед его лицом, словно кивает. Ветер усиливается, треплет пиджак на Гарольде, тревожно змеится по полу.  
— Ну, какие же это нарушители? — он закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается, вглядываясь в темноту за веками. — Просто пара мальчишек. Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь, то я разберусь.  
Выходить из Комнаты — все равно, что выплывать на поверхность после глубоко нырка. Но вода стихия опасная, а в Комнате Гарольду до одури уютно.  
Лестница послушно стелется под ноги, и через несколько минут он уже спускается на первый этаж.  
Действительно: совсем мальчишки, жмутся у стойки администратора. Старший — блондин, вихры смешно топорщатся во все стороны, рубашка небрежно заправлена в брюки. Младший — потемнее, русый, со свисающей на лоб челкой, в форменной курточке частной школы.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, молодые люди? — спрашивает Гарольд.  
— Ищем дверь, — говорит старший, набычившись. — Откройте нам дверь.  
— Вашей здесь нет.  
Тревожно шелестят страницы, книга на стойке раскрывается, звучно шлепая обложкой.  
— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — говорит Гарольд, поднимая взгляд к потолку. — Они сейчас уйдут.  
Книга многозначительно раскрывается на странице жалоб и предложений.  
— Откройте! — подает голос младший. — Нам правда нужно!  
— Ничем не могу помочь, — отвечает Гарольд.  
В холле белым прямоугольником вспыхивает открывшаяся дверь.  
— Здесь не вокзал, не транспортаторная и не Тардис. Выход находится справа. Если успеете добежать — останетесь живы.  
Топот ног.  
Дверь закрывается за мальчиками с недовольным скрипом.  
— Нет причины ворчать, — замечает Гарольд в потолок. — И я говорил, что арка в восточном крыле барахлит. В следующий раз они всем классом придут.

Корм для птиц он покупает на маленькой площади в центре городка. Стихийный рынок гомонит там от восхода и до заката, и идти недалеко.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Старлинг, — пожилая леди кивает ему, высовываясь из окна разве что не по пояс.  
— Доброго дня, миссис Миллс.  
Дальше по улице, мимо мясной лавки и цветочного магазина, потом на небольшой холм, тропинкой через сквер с фонтаном…  
— Добрый день, мистер Квэйл, — принужденно улыбается молодой мужчина, ведущий за руку мальчика лет шести.  
— Здравствуйте, Артур.  
Мальчишка косится на Гарольда с плохо скрываемым страхом. Но это уже не расстраивает.  
— Вам как обычно, мистер Галл?  
Он кивает. Улыбчивая девушка за прилавком насыпает корм в большой контейнер, плотно закрывает крышку.  
Обратно он идет через тихое кладбище — там, по крайней мере, не с кем здороваться.

В библиотечном холле, прямо у стойки, висит простая деревянная дверь, выкрашенная нежно-зеленой краской. Тени она не отбрасывает при любом освещении, но зато петли никогда не скрипят. Гарольд толкает ее ногой и выходит в сад.  
Чтобы заполнить все кормушки, уходит почти полчаса. Птицы в оранжерее, конечно, в корме не нуждаются, но сюда прилетают вполне реальные пернатые создания, и Гарольд никогда их не разочаровывает.  
Кормушка в виде пагоды, маленькое блюдце, подвесная избушка и миниатюрная мельница… Это в своем роде медитация. Запах цветущего жасмина окружает птичью поляну, на столике в хрустальной вазе стоит заботливо срезанная веточка. И две чашки. Гарольд непонимающе хмурится, когда замечает вторую — простую, белую, с тонкой красной каймой по краю. Это чья, интересно? У Оскара (Оливера или Освальда, как там его сегодня зовут?) — другая. Нежно-зеленая, тонкого фарфора, с едва видными росчерками, образующими клеверный листок. Эта почти в два раза больше, и стенки у нее толще.  
Ветер шевелит листву, теребит кусты шиповника, качая розовые цветы.  
— И что это? — говорит Гарольд, обращаясь то ли к кормушке в виде миниатюрного фонтана, то ли к каменным солнечным часам в викторианском стиле, стоящим посредине поляны.  
Чашка продолжает стоять на столе.  
— Я правильно понимаю?— уточняет Гарольд, и в груди у него разливается странное тревожное чувство. — У нас гости?

…

Это другой город.  
Нет, табличек с названием не видно, но Риз почему-то твердо знает — это совсем другой город.  
Кафе миссис Гудман рассыпалось и теперь представляет собой живописную развалину с парочкой целых дверных проемов. Зато одежда Риза никуда не делась. В особенности его радует наличие кроссовок — всюду битое стекло и кирпичи, далеко не погуляешь.  
Аккуратная окраина Дэйтауна превращается в трущобы: окна большинства домов заколочены, от аккуратных клумб не осталось и следа, дорога потихоньку зарастает сорной травой. В паре окон теплится свет, но он совсем не уютный, какой-то настороженный — Ризу это напоминает общину бездомных в заброшенном здании, где он провел пару месяцев. Людей тоже не видно — только смутные тени, жмущиеся по углам.  
Здание городского совета с часами все еще на месте — кажется, оно вообще не изменилось. Только в Дэйтауне оно кажется заброшенным, а здесь, по контрасту, практически новым.  
Риз пожимает плечами и идет к башне.  
Люди теснятся у бочек с горящим мусором, греют руки. Дыхание застывает в воздухе белым паром, отблески пламени ложатся на изможденные лица. Риза никто не окликает. Замечают, чуть поворачивают головы вслед — но не более.  
И воздух здесь другой — морозный, с запахами гнили и гари, но на удивление настоящий. Гораздо более реальный, чем запахи выпечки в Дэйтауне. Так тихо — Ризу кажется, что шум его шагов разносится по всей улице.  
Башня шпилем упирается прямо в светящую с неба луну. Парадный вход в здание приглашающе распахнут и Риз заходит, преодолев три ступени и деревянный порог. Тут тоже царит запустение — обломки мебели, пластиковый мусор, серая грязь и пушистая пыль. В темноте угадывается лестница на второй этаж, засыпанная битым кирпичом.  
— Эй!  
Шепот доносится от лестницы — сорванный, едва слышный.  
— Эй, парень!  
Риз шагает в темноту, останавливается на пару секунд, давая глазам привыкнуть, и двигается дальше — туда, где у самого пола шевелится что-то, накрытое тряпками.  
Обладателем шепота оказывается тощий тип с взъерошенными волосами. На нем вымазанный грязью комбинезон, кроссовки и драная куртка.  
— Ты новенький, что ли? — спрашивает тип, близоруко щуря глаза. — Недавно приехал?  
— Пару часов назад.  
— Ну, ты прямо вовремя. Не успели зацапать?  
Риз мотает головой, хватает собеседника за куртку и выволакивает из кучи мусора. Тот извивается, как нашкодивший кот, но почему-то даже орет все тем же задушенным шепотом:  
— Эй, ты что, сдурел?! Пусти меня, придурок!  
— Мне нужна информация, — говорит Риз, поставив пленника на пол. — Что здесь происходит? Ты ведь в курсе?  
Тот боязливо ежится.  
— В курсе. Спросил бы нормально, чего хватать? И так нервы ни к черту. Пошли, я в Найтхилле живу наверху.

Преодолев заваленную лестницу, они оказываются в огромном пустом зале. Большие окна забиты досками, свет пробивается узкими полосами, позволяя разглядеть лохмотья обоев и остатки обстановки. В углу у северной стены маленькая дверь, должно быть, ведущая в часовую башню.  
Тощий добирается до проваленного дивана в самом темном углу и плюхается на сиденье, подняв облачко пыли.  
— Располагайся, друг, — он хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. — Кстати, я Ник.  
— Джон. Кажется, ты хотел мне кое-что рассказать?  
Ник нервно передергивает плечами.  
— Прекрати говорить этим твоим “я-сейчас-тебя-сожру” тоном. Говорил же, нервы ни к черту. Ты когда в Найтхилл вывалился?  
— Только что. Из кафе миссис Гудман.  
— Старуха Гудман? Ты серьезно? Мужик, да ты эпически крут. И ничего там жрать не стал?  
— Не успел. Найтхилл и Дэйтаун — это разные города?  
— А ты сам еще не понял? Найтхилл — настоящий. Дэн говорил, он еще застал, как Дэйтаун начал воплощаться в реальность. А может, он свистел, и тут всегда так было. Местные не говорят, хотя их спрашивать…  
Риз шагает вперед, склоняется и встряхивает Ника за плечо.  
— По порядку, — весомо просит он.  
— Я тут шесть дней сижу в одиночестве, имей совесть, — огрызается тот.  
Риз все-таки усаживается рядом, демонстрируя добрые намерения. Ник, правда, немного отодвигается.  
— Кто такой Дэн?  
— Он был здесь до меня. Долго, месяца два — крепкий мужик, дальнобойщик. Говорил, что заехал случайно в Дэйтаун, думал, может заправка есть — не залился по дури, вот и метался по трассе за топливом. Ему, конечно, бензин пообещали, ну и переночевать предложили заодно. Он поужинал, лег спать, а проснулся в Найтхилле. Ну, а потом уже выбраться не смог. В Найтхилле ворот нет, а из Дэйтауна его не выпускали.  
— Нет ворот? — переспрашивает Риз, вспоминая забавные ажурные штуковины на входе в город.  
— Не-а, — подтверждает Ник. — Отсюда просто выйти нельзя. Я пробовал. Шатался по степи, как идиот до самого утра. Там нет дороги. Ни ворот, ни дороги, ни трассы. Дэн говорил, он миль десять отмахал из упрямства — один хрен. А потом ночь кончается, и ты в Дэйтауне. А там, если ты у них пожрал, то привет. Никаких шансов.  
— Ну, ты же еще здесь.  
— А толку? Я же все равно его вижу. И улицы, и дома. Небо, солнце, травку с деревьями. И даже кафе этой старой суки угляжу, если к окну подойти.  
Ник криво улыбается, голос у него дрожит, как у неумелого актера, но на вранье все это непохоже.  
Риз встает, подходит к зазору между досками. В щель виден кусок улицы и двухэтажный дом, у которого греются бродяги. Они все так же стоят у бочки, топчутся на месте — молча, сосредоточенно.  
— Дэн говорил, что так будет, — говорит ему в спину Ник. — Дэйтаун не может сожрать двоих за раз. Он говорил, если кто-то придет, значит… ну значит все, — он придушенно всхлипывает, и Ризу становится ясно — сдерживался все это время.  
По улице пробегает стая собак. Вожак — черно-рыжий пес с торчащими ушами — на мгновение оглядывается назад. Ризу кажется, что они встречаются взглядом.  
Ник за спиной начинает истерически посмеиваться, бормоча что-то себе под нос. До полноценной истерики явно недалеко. Риз вздыхает, отходит от окна и возвращается на диван.  
— Так, — говорит он, усаживаясь на кучу мусора у колен Ника. — Никто никого не жрет. Прекрати причитать и расскажи мне все с самого начала.

История оказывается занимательной и вызывает у Риза неподдельный интерес. Вернее, даже не сама история — детали.  
Оказывается, жил-был на свете парень по имени Ник, прожигал жизнь на деньги папы и ни о чем особенно не задумывался. А на двадцать седьмой день рождения он сидел в баре и обмывал с друзьями купленный мотоцикл. И затесался к ним в компанию какой-то хмырь. Странно затесался, надо сказать — никто его не звал, и вроде не знакомился он ни с кем, а тут вдруг оказался за столом с бокалом пива, как все гости.  
Ник торопится, излагая свои приключения, но о наличии у загадочного хмыря красной бабочки и трубки не забывает. Риз почти уверен, что хмырь был еще и ненормально-рыжий, как будто крашеный.  
В общем, хмырь наплел новым знакомым с три короба про исполнение желаний и привязался к Нику — чего, мол, загадаешь на день рождения? А Нику тогда хотелось одного — чтобы не было скучно. Новый знакомый, услышав желание, разулыбался чеширским котом, пообещал, что все будет в лучшем виде, и пропал буквально на ровном месте. Впрочем, все были порядочно набравшись, могло и померещиться.

Дальше Ник как-то сбивается, из чего Джон делает вывод, что своими поступками наутро после пьянки он не очень гордится. Или, что вероятнее, не настолько доверяет собеседнику. В общем, невнятное блеяние приводит их к той части истории, где Ник оказывается на своем мотоцикле на дороге у знака трассы номер шестьдесят.  
— Нет такой трассы, — почти автоматически исправляет его Джон.  
— Гугл-карты мне то же самое сказали, — фыркает Ник. — Но это действительно шестидесятая автострада, и поверь мне, чувак, тут есть вещи интереснее номера. Я бы тебе порассказал, Свифт бы сдох от зависти.  
Отнимать лавры у Свифта он, кстати, не спешит — переходит сразу к Дэйтауну. Рассказ похож на сценарий малобюджетного фильма ужасов — там полно предчувствий и многозначительных деталей. Но даже если вычесть всю тягу Ника к выпендрежу, то история получается довольно странная. Неизвестного молодого человека встречают, кормят как на убой в кафе, чуть ли не экскурсию по городку проводят и уговаривают остаться. И все одни и те же люди. Ник клянется, что никого кроме миссис Гудман, двух шкафоподобных мужиков, похожих на фермеров и мальчишки лет четырнадцати не видел. Вдалеке, мельком — да. А так больше никто не подходит.  
Дуракам везет — у Ника привычка гулять поздним вечером и он выбирается из местной гостиницы как раз около полуночи. Там его и застает бой часов.  
— Найтхилл, кстати, тоже стремный. Собаки эти везде, и будто все время кто-то смотрит. Дэн говорил, мол, все это правительственный эксперимент, типа шоу «За стеклом». Слушай, Джон, а у тебя закурить нет?  
Дэна Ник встречает, когда забивается в здание с часами, спасаясь от собак. Они проводят ночь за разговорами, а утром Дэйтаун возвращается на место.  
— Он сам ушел. Честное слово, я не вру. Сам. Встал и ушел, я даже спросить хотел, чего выперся, а он просто… Вышел на улицу и пошел к ним. Там была Гудман и один из этих, фермеров-переростков. Они подошли просто, встали рядом, Дэна стало не видно, а потом… не знаю, короче. Не спрашивай. Я все сейчас думаю — наверное, мог бы его остановить. Дэна, в смысле. Не пустить. Но он же сам пошел. Надоело, наверное. Мне тоже сейчас надоело.  
— Где мотоцикл? — коротко спрашивает Риз.  
Ник машет рукой куда-то в сторону.  
— Там, внизу. Я в одну из ночей вышел, прикатил его. Так и стоял у обочины, прикинь? Местным, наверное, без надобности.  
— Завтра утром уедем.  
— Утром? — Ник возмущается, как будто Риз предлагает ради смеха полетать вниз головой с крыши.— Нет, чувак, никакого “утром”.  
Джон смотрит на него в ответ. Со значением. В лучшие его времена такого взгляда пугались матерые террористы.  
— И нехер на меня пыриться, понял? — почти истерически орет Ник. — Я не выйду из этого сраного сарая при дневном свете! Не-вый-ду!

Так и получается, что за мотоциклом они идут ночью. Риз склонен относиться к этому философски — в конце концов, чем раньше, тем лучше.  
У вселенной есть свои правила. Возможно, это иллюзия, порожденная долгими годами службы, но Джону так проще жить. У любого сообщества есть законы, даже у безумных городов. Внутренняя логика — понятие универсальное.  
Итак, если у нас есть ночной город, из которого нет выхода, и дневной, обладающий воротами, находящиеся в одном и том же месте, то каковы выводы?  
— Ты все еще видишь Дэйтаун?  
Мотоцикл оказывается красавцем «Кавасаки» — под классику, с рогатым рулем и круглым фонарем спереди. За руль садится Риз — Ник говорит, что у него дрожат руки.  
— Да. Вижу. То его, то Найтхилл.  
— Тогда командуй.  
Они стартуют резко, пробуя движок. «Кавасаки» обиженно ревет и снимается с места мягко, как кошка. Сквозь свист ветра и шелест шин Риз различает радиопомехи. Надо же, тут еще и радио!  
«... как следует из новостей. Если бежишь — то беги быстро. Рудегар Смут — судьба все еще висит на волоске, и, дорогие радиослушатели, мы...» — остаток фразы тонет в вое и шуршании.  
— Налево! — орет Ник, и Риз послушно сворачивает.  
Они летят, угрюмые улицы Найтхилла мелькают мимо, Джон объезжает несуществующие препятствия и едва не врезается в дома. Городок должен пролететь мимо в одно мгновение, но не летит и все тут. Мелькают улицы, слепые бельма окон, какие-то приземистые склады. Внутренний навигатор в который раз отдает концы.  
— Направо! Потом опять!  
Голос у Ника полумертвый от восторга и страха. Кажется, он никогда не ездил на такой скорости. Но если уж у тебя есть «Кавасаки»... Риз всегда хотел себе такой. Но как-то некогда было.  
Пейзаж несколько мгновений еще притворяется нормальным, а потом окончательно сходит с ума. Они летят через огненный лес, через полынное поле, и горький запах мешает дышать, сжимая горло. Пролетают исполинское колесо, спицами впивающееся в небеса, ряд виселиц, и вороны весело каркают им вслед.  
А Джону не страшно. Ничуть. В детстве он читал «Девять принцев Амбера» и ждет, что сейчас из-за поворота выскочит белый всадник на огромном коне.  
Иррациональность не может испугать. Бояться стоит людей, может, еще себя, и точно — неизвестности. А череда сюрреалистичных картин пугает Джона не более, чем визит в музей Дали. Здорово там было, кстати. Хоть и пришлось закончить вечер двумя выстрелами в голову.  
Впереди — редкие кусты, ошметки домов и бетонный блок, неизвестно зачем стоящий посреди дороги.  
— Прямо! — кричит Ник. — Держи руль! Там ворота!  
Что ж. Следовало ожидать.  
Они пролетают сквозь камень почти незаметно, у Джона только внезапно заходится сердце и встает ком в горле. Что-то лопается, как будто проткнули воздушный шарик. Под колесами — та же узкая дорога. Справа — огромные горы, нависающие над долиной, а над головой — вечернее небо, все еще подсвеченное сбоку красками заката. Только ветер все еще горчит.  
Риз, на всякий случай, тормозит, только оказавшись на трассе.  
Ник вздрагивает и разжимает руки. От его пальцев у Риза наверняка останутся синяки. Минутка неловкой возни, и он стаскивает себя с мотоцикла.  
Ризу кажется, что нарушить эту тишину просто необходимо.  
— Ну вот, я же говорил — никто никого не жрет.  
Ник оглядывается назад. Огоньки Дэйтауна, а может, и Найтхилла, светятся в долине, как забытая с Рождества гирлянда.  
— Чувак, да ты крут!!! — восторженно заявляет он.  
Руки и ноги слушаются плохо, но Ник все равно пытается исполнить что-то вроде победного танца. Больше похоже на пляску святого Витта, но Риз не придирается.  
— Ты слышал, что сказали по радио? — невпопад спрашивает он.  
Ник смотрит на него, как на идиота.  
— Здесь нет никакого радио, Джон. Где ты видел радио на мотоцикле?

…

Грузовик показывается минут через десять. Ризу к этому времени окончательно надоедает спорить по поводу того, куда ехать, поэтому он просто выходит наперерез и поднимает руки над головой.  
— Проблемы, приятель?  
Водитель смотрит настороженно, но страха не выказывает. Такие добродушные увальни редко кого боятся, соблюдают скоростной режим и держат биту за сиденьем.  
— Ты куда едешь, друг?  
— Бостон.  
— Подхватишь?  
Собеседник переводит взгляд с Джона на Ника и качает головой.  
— Извини, мужик, двоих не вожу. Сам понимаешь — трасса.  
Риз поворачивается к Нику.  
— Отдашь «Кавасаки» и наличные. И уедешь в Бостон.  
— «Мне нужна твоя одежда и мотоцикл», — цитирует Ник. — Заметано. За такое не жаль. Знаешь, передо мной эти сволочи просто никогда не останавливались.  
— Эй, ну вы скоро там?  
— Не нервничай, папаша! Три секунды! — Ник достает из кармана куртки кошелек, и, вытащив предварительно банковскую карту, отдает Ризу. Колеблется, а потом неловко протягивает руку для пожатия. — Спасибо, что помог, чувак. Без тебя не справился бы.  
— Лезь в кабину, пока опять не вляпался, — советует ему Джон, пожимая руку.  
— Слушай…Если вдруг по-настоящему заблудишься, загляни в Уингвилль. Это городишко к северу отсюда, может, тебе удастся его найти. Спроси там мистера Партриджа. Он библиотекарь.  
— Это что, твой связной? — тон у Ника очень уж таинственный, как у мальчишки, играющего в шпионов.  
— Вроде того. Он хороший мужик. Типа тебя. Ну, бывай!  
В кабину он залезает, уже начиная препираться с водителем.

Риз пересчитывает деньги — что-то около пяти-шести сотен. Грузовик скрывается за очередным холмом.  
Кара любила говорить напарнику, что когда-нибудь доброта полезет у Риза из глотки. Может, и права была, кто теперь разберет?  
«Кавасаки» стоит у обочины, подмигивая фарой. Кажется, он хочет ехать дальше.

…

— У тебя в секции детской литературы полно синего дыма, — говорит гость с порога. — Надеюсь, мы не горим?  
Гарольд на мгновение замирает, придерживая обеими руками фарфоровый чайник (не поставил на стол, спеша открыть), а потом качает головой.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Освальд? Нет?  
— Оуэн. Сегодня Оуэн, — улыбается гость и поправляет бабочку. — А ты мистер Старлинг?  
Гарольд пожимает плечами — мол, неважно.  
— Идем, сегодня апельсиновый цвет и бергамот.  
Миядзаковские поля тусклые, словно в преддверие осени. Цветов не видно, только полощет ветвями по ветру одинокое дерево на горизонте, усыпанное красными ягодами. Траву гнет к земле, по воде идет рябь. Плющ все так же оплетает чайный шкафчик, но львы сегодня прячут оскаленные морды в листья. Спят.  
Гарольд ставит чайник на стол. Чашка Оуэна уже на месте, как и Гарольдова — тонкая, с синим птичьим силуэтом. Скворец в клетке свистит, но как-то безразлично, а не ехидно, как всегда.  
— Потише, мистер Диллинджер, — говорит Гарольд.  
Оуэн наливает себе чаю, одобрительно принюхивается и делает глоток.  
— Синий дым — это всего лишь признак, — говорит он, устремив взгляд в окно. — Ты же знаешь.  
— Знаю. Но пока еще рано готовиться. Я насчитал только шесть предвестников.  
— А сколько в твоем списке?  
— Всего тридцать. Я начинаю волноваться на двадцать третьем.  
Оуэн усмехается, покачивая носком ботинка.  
— Ты составил список еще до первой Ночи. Ты идеальный Библиотекарь, знаешь это? Она тоже так считает.  
Гарольд хмурится.  
— Да ладно тебе, — не унимается гость. — Если опять начнешь ныть про невольные жертвы, я тебе подзатыльник дам, честное слово. Это ведь вы придумали теорию естественного отбора. Ты дарвинист, Гарольд?  
— Скорее реалист.  
— А вот и нет, ты мечтатель. Но ваши города и общество живут по законам того смешного англичанина. Каждому надо что-то есть. Энергия желаний или те, кто приходят за неправильной дверью… Это не преступление, просто рулетка — пан или пропал.  
— Ты не исполняешь желания, — невнятно шепчет Гарольд.  
— Это просто люди не знают, чего хотеть! Я даю им все шансы, а там… трассе тоже надо питаться. Каждый рано или поздно все равно умрет. В твоем родном Нью-Йорке каждый день...  
Гарольд со стуком ставит чашку на стол.  
— Я пытался это предотвратить, мистер Грант, — тихо говорит он. — Как и Нейтан.  
Оуэн немного смущается, опуская глаза.  
— Ну… извини.  
— Я не сержусь.  
На скатерть слетает маленькая красногрудая птичка, держащая в клюве ветку розмарина.  
— Спасибо, Грейс, — шепчет Гарольд и пальцем приглаживает встопорщенные перья. — Спасибо.  
Некоторое время они молча пьют чай. Над холмами в окне снова показывается солнце, ветер успокаивается, гладь озера начинает блестеть голубыми искрами.  
Из розария тянет чем-то сладким и тягучим, хочется запить этот запах чаем.  
— Кружка, — говорит Гарольд спустя несколько минут. — Белая кружка с красной полосой. Чья она?  
Оуэн широко улыбается и сжимает зубами свою вечную трубку.  
— Понятия не имею, — говорит он, и глаза его искрятся весельем. — Ни малейшего.

…

Риз кидает взгляд в зеркало и остается доволен. Темная футболка, рубашка про запас, куртка, джинсы, ботинки… Самое то, если хочешь остаться в памяти прохожих одним из тысячи. Мимоходом он прихватывает еще и солнечные очки — на дороге не помешает.  
Странно, конечно, видеть такой супермаркет в трех шагах от трассы. По всем признакам, вокруг шестидесятой автострады царит старое доброе американское захолустье с парой-тройкой городишек, мнящих себя центральными, и сотней поселений помельче. Но конкретно этот очаг цивилизации почему-то процветает. Помимо универсального магазина еще заправка, мотель, видавшее виды здание почты и с десяток домишек вполне жилого вида. То ли городок, то ли просто стихийно возникшее вокруг магазина поселение, кто его знает. Даже привычного щита с названием нет.  
Риз расплачивается у кассы, уходит в туалет и натягивает на себя все новое. Старые тряпки прячет в купленный рюкзак — оставлять следы не хочется, хотя что-то подсказывает, что на _этой_ дороге ЦРУ-шников точно не водится.  
В недавно протертом зеркале отражается мужчина средних лет — и военного прошлого теперь даже по стрижке не определишь. Разве что по развороту плеч и выправке можно что-то сказать. Легкая щетина, мазок пыли на скуле — видно, с дороги. Не бродяга, не бывший агент, а просто бездельник, у которого детство в заднице играет, вот и купил себе гоночный двухколесник попафоснее и пылит по дороге, куда глаза глядят. Джон усмехается и подмигивает отражению. Оно ему нравится.  
Разум привычно отмечает, что все в порядке, никто не свернул с намеченного пути. Можно околеть на станции подземки, упившись дешевым виски, а можно разметать мозги по асфальту дороги, ведущей неведомо куда. А если перед этим разыскать типа в бабочке и спросить, какая такая магия позволяет закидывать безвинного человека черт знает куда — так вообще будет хорошо.  
«Ру-у-уди, Ру-у-уди, — тянет женский голос из динамиков под потолком. — И никто не спасе-ет тебя, никто, Ру-у-уди, о, поверь мне...»  
Риз мотает головой, отгоняя навязчивое пение, и выходит из туалета.

— Эй, парень, не поможешь?  
Худосочный мужик фермерского вида в джинсовом комбинезоне машет ему рукой и с комичной печалью кивает на три здоровенных мешка со строительной смесью. На пятачке рядом с маркетом пусто, ветер лениво шевелит упавшую мимо урны обертку. Мужик улыбается и явно старается выглядеть дружелюбным.  
— Братец, видишь, приехал, мешки привез, кинул, а дотащить до места, видно, руки переломились. А я спину потянул, еле хожу. С меня пиво.

Интересно, существуют ли невидимые надписи на лбу, гласящие «помогу желающим»? И если да, то кто разместил ее на Ризе?  
— Может, так полежат?  
В голосе нет враждебности и «фермер» только скалится в ответ.  
— Да ладно тебе! В школе учат уважать старших.  
Риз жмет плечами и хватает один из мешков. Вес и правда немалый, кирпичи там толченые, что ли?  
— Куда нести?  
Мужик суетливо семенит к двери невзрачного сарая за углом почты. Возится с замком и распахивает дверь.  
— Вот сюда кидай, потом сына позову, заберет.  
Риз кидает мешок на пыльный пол и идет за вторым. Солнце начинает припекать так, что хочется стащить куртку. Странно, еще вчера ему казалось, что надвигается зима.  
Из маркета показывается вихрастый мальчишка, смотрит на них с любопытством, но не подходит.  
— Красивая машинка, — наниматель кивает на «Кавасаки». — Модная. У нас нечасто увидишь.  
— А я и не местный.  
Мешок давит на плечи, как бетонная плита. Теряем форму, мистер Риз? Нет, вряд ли. За несколько недель существования на дне так не расслабишься.  
— Так я и смотрю, приезжий вроде парень… Надолго к нам?  
Второй мешок отправляется к первому. К мальчишке присоединяется пожилая женщина в переднике. Взгляды Риз чувствует кожей, настолько они пристальные.  
— Как пойдет.  
Обратно десять шагов до последнего мешка. Хозяин конвоирует его, словно боится потерять из виду. От него неожиданно сильно пахнет сеном и чем-то еще специфически-фермерским, Риз и запахов таких уже не помнит.  
— Ты что пьешь, герой? «Будвайзер»?  
Риз хмыкает и кивает на мотоцикл.  
— Я за рулем. «Колы» купи.  
Десять шагов до сарая, распахнутая хлипкая дверь. Третий мешок тяжело шлепается в пыль.  
То самое чувство, которое нумеруют шестым, прогоняет по позвоночнику холодную волну. Риз ныряет вниз, и что-то тяжелое со свистом проносится над головой. Но от толчка в спину это не защищает, и он летит на пол. Сгруппироваться Риз успевает, на мешок падает боком, но пол уже проваливается, в черную дыру летят старые грабли, доски, лопата, ржавая лейка, и… и наступает темнота.

…

Грудь болит. Скорее всего, трещина в ребре — знакомые ощущения. Джон лежит на холодных камнях, голова упирается в стену. Сквозь веки виден тусклый свет.  
Он открывает глаза. С каменного потолка свисает на проводе лампочка. И, кажется, электричество — это единственная современная деталь в интерьере. Жалких тридцати ватт не хватает, чтобы полностью рассеять темноту, но можно разглядеть, что стены здесь толстые, сложенные из громоздких, плохо обработанных камней. В стену над головой Риза вделано кольцо для факела. Воздух затхлый, похоже, у подземелья проблемы с вентиляцией.  
— Привет.  
Риз не может понять, откуда идет голос. Как будто говорят стены, глухо, без малейшего намека на эхо.  
— Привет, — отвечает он, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Они не пробили тебе голову, — констатирует голос. — Это странно.  
— А мне нравится.  
Короткий, сухой смешок.  
Ризу, наконец, удается увидеть две слабо светящиеся точки у одной из стен — как раз за границей темноты. Кто-то стоит там, высокий и тонкий, смутно белеют волосы, глаза светятся болотным синим огнем, но ничего больше рассмотреть нельзя.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что я должен делать, — говорит незнакомец. Голос все еще идет отовсюду, но Риз концентрируется на светящихся глазах. — Ты будешь сражаться?  
— Ммм… Нет. Не думаю.  
Вздох.  
— Все так запуталось, — жалуется голос. — Все неправильно, и не осталось никого, кто помнит, что следует делать. Со старыми ритуалами всегда так.  
Фигура дрожит и становится ниже — незнакомец опускается на пол и вытягивает ноги в круг света. Обычные человеческие ноги в драных джинсах, по-мальчишески узкие ступни и длинные острые ногти на пальцах.  
— Как тебя зовут? — интересуется Джон.  
— А ты разве не знаешь? — слабо удивляется незнакомец. — Я Минотавр. А это — Лабиринт.  
Риз ухмыляется. Он почему-то и не ждал тривиального ответа.  
— Я Джон.  
Минотавр молчит пару секунд, а потом слитным движением поднимается с пола и шагает вперед.  
— Я счастлив познакомиться с тобой, Джон.  
Он не выглядит опасным — худой беловолосый мальчишка в джинсах и растянутой футболке. Джон пожимает протянутую руку и тут же понимает, что с тем, кто зовет себя Минотавром, лучше не встречаться на узкой дорожке. Слишком уж туманен исход.  
Белые глаза с синими искрами смотрят с легким интересом.  
— Ты не жертва, — утверждает Минотавр. — И ты удачлив. Я не буду тебя забирать.  
Он тянется к кольцу для факела, вделанному в стену, и резко тянет его вниз. Часть стены с неприятным скрежетом уезжает вниз, открывая проход. Оттуда падает мягкий свет, и пахнет кофе.  
— Идем.

Для комнаты в стене каменного лабиринта кухня крайне мила. Джон хмыкает, разглядывая нежно-голубой электрический чайник. Микроволновка поставлена на маленький холодильник, лампа с абажуром бросает узорчатую тень на деревянный пол.  
— Ты будешь чай, — констатирует Митнотавр, ставя перед Ризом исходящую паром чашку. Пахнет чабрецом и лимоном, запах оседает горечью на языке и проясняет мысли.  
«Явка», — вдруг понимает Риз. Эта кухня напоминает ему явочные квартиры. Тот же самый тщательно созданный фальшивый уют.  
— Кто это строил? — спрашивает он.  
— Эту комнату — я. А Лабиринт — одно индейское племя, жившее сотни лет назад. Сейчас уже никто не может построить настоящий Лабиринт, но приспособить хорошо забытое старое под свои нужды — в этом люди настоящие мастера.  
— И что ты здесь делаешь?  
— То, что мне положено. Охраняю, приношу удачу и благоденствие. В обмен на жертвы. Но, если честно, они повадились скидывать мне трупы, а с них много не возьмешь.  
— И ты не скажешь им об ошибке?  
— Они обманули меня. Заманили в Лабиринт против воли. Я не чувствую себя связанным договором.  
Наверное, любой нормальный человек на месте Риза должен был бы падать в обморок или бесконечно удивляться окружающей действительности. Но ему происходящее кажется до странности логичным продолжением последних событий в жизни. Так что он продолжает пить чай.  
— Были разные Лабиринты, — взгляд Минотавра туманится. — На Крите, потом в Риме. У германцев и франков. Помню, в Лабиринте под Парламентом славно горели факелы, а со мной сражались с помощью ножей и сабель. Последний был под Рейхстагом — совсем неказистый, его строили впопыхах, собирали камни где придется. А теперь я здесь. Наверное, это единственный оставшийся в живых Лабиринт.  
— Ради гипермаркета и пары домишек? — поднимает бровь Риз.  
Минотавр пожимает плечами.  
— Люди измельчали, Джон. Чудовище на службе больше никому не нужно.  
Риз улыбается.  
— Ты не прав, — улыбается в ответ Минотавр. — Ты просто выбрал чужой путь. Это бывает.  
Чай кончается, оставляя тепло и легкую сонливость. Успокоительного он туда подмешал, что ли?  
— У тебя болит ребро. Надо отдохнуть. Если выйдешь в левую дверь — найдешь постель.  
Риз и не думает спорить. Ноги словно чужие, глаза невозможно держать открытыми. На то, чтобы дойти до кровати, его хватает, но дальше воспоминания о дне заканчиваются.

Джону снятся огромные стеллажи, уходящие в непроглядную темноту. Книги, книги от пола и до потолка — пестрые, новые, старые, в богатых переплетах и одноразовых обложках. Шелест стоит такой, как будто кто-то безостановочно листает тысячи страниц. Под ногами — жесткий полосатый ковер, такой же был в школьной библиотеке в его родном городе.  
Джону снится, что он идет вперед, но никак не может выбраться из этого бумажного лабиринта. Кроме шелеста страниц, звуков во сне нет — даже его шагов, даже звука удара, когда он спотыкается и впечатывается плечом в стеллаж. И еще откуда-то пахнет чаем — едва уловимо.  
Он начинает читать названия книг, пытаясь скоротать время этой безумной прогулки. Диккенс, Остин, Стивенсон, Свифт. Дойль, Кристи, Кинг, Уэллс. Шелест нарастает волнами, как будто неощутимый ветер гонит страницы, хлопает обложками. В темноте прохода чудится всякое — Джессика, поддерживающая сломанную шею, Кара, зажимающая рану в животе. Обе улыбчивы, обе смотрят на Джона ласково и приветливо. И молчат. Появляется тип в бабочке, скалится и вертит в пальцах трубку.  
— Нравится успевать? — спрашивает он, отпихивая ногой ластящийся том детских сказок.  
Риз кивает, пытаясь дотянуться до жилистой шеи, но никак не выходит — ветер подхватывает его и несет мимо, все быстрее и быстрее, чтобы выплюнуть у стойки администрации.  
— Мистер Риз?! — безмерно удивляется какой-то очкарик в костюме, стоящий за стойкой. — Вы что здесь делаете?  
На этом интригующем моменте Джон вскакивает с кровати, едва не пробив головой низко висящую полку.

— Проснулся? — Минотавр стоит в дверях спальни и почему-то принюхивается, словно определяет, не убежало ли на кухне молоко. — Дурные сны?  
— Не дурные. Странные. Спасибо за ночлег.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Не за что. Ты ведь за рулем. Я не хочу сломать шею.  
Джон смотрит на него вопросительно. Минотавр пожимает плечами.  
— Ты ведь не откажешься вывести меня отсюда. Не в твоем характере. Герой должен либо сражаться, либо спасать, и ты спасаешь, в этом твое призвание. Чайник вскипел.  
Они снова пьют чай на маленькой кухне, только на этот раз от чашки пахнет апельсиновым цветом и бергамотом.  
— А что мне нужно, чтобы тебя вывести?  
Минотавр усмехается, размешивая сахар.  
— Никакого ритуала, если ты об этом. Ни заколотых младенцев, ни магических слов. Забавно, Тесей тоже об этом спрашивал.  
— Насколько я помню, Тесей убил Минотавра, — замечает Риз.  
Минотавр прячет улыбку за чашкой.

Это действительно оказывается очень просто. Они выходят в Лабиринт, и в свете тусклой лампочки Риз видит дверь, которой раньше здесь не было. Обшарпанное дерево, тусклая ручка — такие двери стоят на страже дешевых деревенских кафе.  
— Ну что ты смотришь? Открывай, — говорит Минотавр. — Для меня этой двери все равно нет.  
И Риз открывает.  
Он старается не задумываться о том, как дверь из Лабиринта может вести прямо на задворки здания почты. Это ведь все равно бессмысленно. Какая разница, в чем причина?  
Мужик, сбросивший Риза в Лабиринт, наблюдает за ними от дверей гипермаркета, но не пытается вмешаться. Минотавр издевательски машет ему рукой.  
— Твой мотоцикл, скорее всего, на стоянке. Пойдем.  
«Кавасаки» ждет их, как преданный пес. Разве что не принимается вилять хвостом при встрече, да и то по причине отсутствия хвоста. Риз садится в седло и ловит себя на мысли, что не будет сегодня искать съезд с трассы. Просто не будет и все.

…

Дверь сияет. Обычно двери просто открываются, но эта светится, старое дерево радуется каждой трещинкой, медная ручка силится улыбнуться. Гарольду тоже хочется сиять — просто за компанию. Чувство, ворочающееся у него в груди, сродни радости, которую испытываешь, когда у героев любимой книги все хорошо.  
— Надо же, — говорит его спутник, нервно одергивая полу плаща. — Я не думал, что это так красиво.  
— Двери открываются не всем. Но эта — ваша.  
— Уверены?  
— Конечно. Я ведь только проводник.  
Дверь дрожит, ручка поворачивается, и в щель протискивается узкий луч света, ярко-золотой и радостный.  
Гость несмело улыбается и шагает ближе.  
— Вы отличный проводник. И хороший библиотекарь. Поверьте мне — я их в жизни навидался.  
— Сочту за комплимент.  
Дверь распахивается, и библиотечный холл заливает свет солнечного дня. В воздухе растекается запах городской пыли, булочек с корицей и шоколадом, пряностей, далекой реки… Гарольд затрудняется определить все составляющие, но уверен, что дверь ведет в хорошее место.  
— Спасибо, мистер Финч, — говорит гость. — И за чай тоже.  
— Не за что, Макс. Удачной дороги.  
Дверь закрывается и занимает свое обычное место — в стеллаже с зарубежной фантастикой. Становится сумрачно и тихо. Но радость никуда не исчезает. Гарольд любит открывать двери. Это почти как прочесть хорошую книгу.  
Он идет на второй этаж, толкает дверь в оранжерею и с порога слышит насмешливый свист.  
— Прошу заметить, что мой сон — не ваше дело, мистер Диллинджер, — отвечает он скворцу, подходя к чайному шкафчику и заглядывая внутрь. — Сны — это просто сны.  
Он немного лукавит. Сон был реальным, не чета тем полупрозрачным видениям, которые иногда посещают его под утро. Гарольд очень хорошо помнит лицо Джона Риза — растерянное, удивленное. И выглядел он иначе, чем в воспоминаниях. Но при чем тут мистер Риз? Не совсем правильный персонаж для кошмаров.  
Скворец свистит и прыгает с жердочки на жердочку, раскачивая клетку.  
— Он очень хороший человек, — возражает ему Гарольд, заливая заварку кипятком. — Но ему досталась плохая работа, что может случиться с каждым.  
Далекое озеро за окном сверкает в лучах закатного солнца. Азалии, расцветшие вчера, наполняют оранжерею тонким ароматом, который навевает мысли о лете. Тревога постепенно уходит. Гарольд отвлеченно думает, не завести ли ему сов. В углу, за секцией научной фантастики, есть подходящее темное место, там целый лес поместится. Главное, чтобы не было никаких мышей.  
На стол садится пестрый щегол и, лукаво щуря черный глаз, принимается клевать стоящую у сахарницы чужую чашку с красной полосой. Гарольд не знает, как она переместилась сюда из птичьего дворика и, откровенно говоря, не хочет этого знать.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать, Нейтан? — ворчливо спрашивает он. — Многозначительные намеки — не твой конек.  
Щегол совсем не по-птичьи фыркает и садится на сахарницу.  
— Нелепо. Этого не может быть.  
Скворец снова свистит. Гарольду кажется, что он смеется.

…

От стандартного интерьера придорожной забегаловки тепло на душе. Никаких подозрительных типов, никто не пытается скормить тебя чудовищу. Красота.  
Минотавр сидит напротив и задумчиво жует гамбургер, третий по счету. Официантка пытается строить ему глазки, но безуспешно. Между прочим, ботинок на нем так и нет, но это почему-то никого не волнует.  
«Р. Смут…?» — карандашом написано на салфетке, которую Риз вытаскивает из упаковки.  
— Тебе знаком человек по фамилии Смут? — спрашивает он у Минотавра.  
Тот поднимает глаза и пожимает плечами.  
— Не слышал. А что?  
— Я тоже не слышал, но кто-то считает иначе.  
Минотавр улыбается краем губ.  
— Не знаю, что написано для тебя на этой салфетке, но я вижу ее совершенно чистой. Это трасса. Смирись.  
Риз отпивает глоток отвратительного кофе. В забегаловке пахнет прогорклым маслом и специями. Основной контингент — дальнобойщики. Девица в клетчатой рубашке стоит за стойкой и лениво полирует стаканы. Ничего необычного.  
— Может, ты знаешь хотя бы тощего рыжего типа в бабочке, который любит приставать к прохожим?  
— Его знаю. Но с ним тоже лучше смириться. Он здесь что-то вроде смотрителя. Хотя не сказал бы, что трасса терпит смотрителей.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто она живая.  
Минотавр поднимает взгляд. Глаза у него не светятся, но они настолько нечеловеческие, что неудобно смотреть.  
— Джон, на свете всегда будут места, которые открываются не всем. Эльдорадо, Авалон, волшебные страны всех мастей. Трасса — из этой же оперы, просто это не страна, а дорога. Вспомни мифы. Герой должен пройти опасный путь к своей цели и убить чудовище.  
— И спасти принцессу.  
— Кто-то охотится за принцессами, а кто-то за вечной жизнью. Разницы никакой. Дорога одна.  
Риз хмыкает.  
— То есть ты утверждаешь, что в Америке есть неизвестная трасса, на которую попадает тот, кому приспичило искать духовного просветления? И до сих пор никто о ней не знает?  
— Я ничего не утверждаю, Джон. Но вспомни, что случилось с тобой в последние дни. Разве это не кажется тебе… необычным? А на счет духовного просветления не беспокойся. На этой трассе прошлое и будущее, «если» и «может быть» переплетаются тысячью способов, и никогда не знаешь, что попадется тебе за поворотом. Разве не этого ты ищешь?  
Джон собирается ответить, что хотел только покоя, тихой жизни в пригороде, а в последнее время — просто сдохнуть. Но что-то подсказывает ему, что это не будет правдой.  
— Ну вот видишь, — улыбается Минотавр. — И у тебя свой интерес.  
Дверь открывается, пропуская двоих полицейских в форме. Крепкие ребята, явно местные. Столик Риза они находят безошибочно.  
— Доброго дня, джентльмены. Это ваш мотоцикл на стоянке?  
Разговор ведет тот, что постарше — добродушный с виду усатый мужчина с татуировкой в виде птицы на тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Мой, — откликается Джон. — А в чем дело, офицер? Я неверно припарковался?  
— Никаких проблем, мистер, — поднимает ладони усатый. — Вы с севера приехали или с юга?  
— С юга.  
— Вот черт. Из федеральной тюрьмы сбежал один молодчик, пару дней назад. Видели в наших краях. Мы тоже с юга его гоним, никак не можем найти. А здесь сплошь дальнобойщики, сегодня одни, завтра другие. Ничего подозрительного в дороге не видели?  
Риз пожимает плечами.  
— Ничего. Дорога вообще пустая была. А что, вы опасаетесь за местных жителей? Такой опасный парень?  
Младший полицейский с подозрением косится на Джона, но старший, по-видимому, недоверия не испытывает.  
— Вор-рецидивист. Парень пять лет отсидел, и не в лучших условиях. Кто его знает, что он выкинет. Вы поосторожнее на дороге, ребята.  
— Спасибо. Не знаете, где здесь можно переночевать?  
Усатый хмурит брови.  
— Мотелей тут на двести миль вокруг не найдешь. А дальше по трассе будет поворот налево. Если по этой свертке поехать, то упретесь как раз в Скай. Там можно перекантоваться.  
— Понял. Спасибо, офицер.  
Риз поворачивается к Минотавру. Тот спокойно цедит через трубочку молочный коктейль.  
— Кажется, тебя он просто не заметил. Поздоровался и забыл.  
— Очень может быть. Но это не так интересно. Сколько ты готов поставить на то, что их преступник находится именно в этом городишке?  
— Почему вдруг?  
— Ну, во-первых, мы едем туда, а во-вторых, я уверен, что господа полицейские сами просто не рискуют туда соваться, вот и посылают первых встречных разведать обстановку.  
Риз усмехается.  
— Какие-то странные у тебя представления о полиции. Ну, если хочешь, я поставлю десятку на то, что в Скае никого нет. Странные названия у ваших городов. Мне вот рекомендовали заехать в Уингвилль.  
Минотавр настороженно поднимает голову.  
— Уингвилль? И к кому?  
— К мистеру Партриджу.  
— Не связывайся с ним. Он библиотекарь.  
Сказано со значением и смешной серьезностью, Риза тянет улыбнуться.  
— Не доверяй библиотекарям, Джон, — советует Минотавр, допивая коктейль. — Они всегда знают больше, чем нужно.

Скай встречает их воздушными змеями. Джон никогда не видел столько одновременно. Странное дело — ветра совсем не чувствуется, разве что легкий бриз, а змеи полощутся в небесах как ни в чем не бывало — красные, синие, фиолетовые, желтые, с полосами и без, с нарисованными птицами и цветами. Они привязаны к придорожным столбам, к перилам лестниц, к фонарям и ставням, к уличным скамейкам и почтовым ящикам. Кажется, что над городом парит облако из разноцветной бумаги.  
Джон останавливает мотоцикл на площади с маленьким фонтаном. Бортик у него каменный, широкий, приятно теплый — сидеть одно удовольствие. И Скай ему в целом нравится с первого взгляда. Городок лепится к подножию горы и карабкается на саму гору, но невысоко. Пара домишек на скалах, да на высоком обрыве виднеется что-то обветшалое, похожее на обсерваторию. Сам город — обычное уютное захолустье. Те же прямые улицы, не везде покрытые асфальтом, старые, но крепкие дома. Архитектура только непривычная — все здания словно вытянуты вверх, тянутся к небу крышами и стенами, ощетиниваются многочисленными флюгерами и флажками.  
— Ну что? — спрашивает Минотавр, с видимым удовольствием вытягивая босые ноги. — Как тебе город?  
— Нравится. Но это не значит, что наш рецидивист прячется здесь. В маленьких городах вообще лучше не прятаться, все друг друга знают.  
Минотавр улыбается и щурится на солнце.  
— Какое сильное чувство противоречия…  
Солнечный свет гладит лицо, мелкие брызги из фонтана долетают до кожи, чуть покалывают холодом. Джону странно вспоминать, как несколько дней назад он едва не замерз на безымянной заправке посреди трассы — сейчас по его ощущениям середина лета. По площади весело прыгают воробьи, подбираясь к самым ботинкам. Джон шевелит носком, но они не пугаются, а самый любопытный еще и клюет подошву.  
— Сэр!  
Джон поднимает глаза. Перед ним стоит маленькая (лет шесть-семь, не больше) серьезная девочка в джинсах и футболке с дятлом Вуди. Рядом с ее ботинком прыгает нахальная птаха с красной грудкой.  
— Да?  
— Сэр, вы должны спасти Эмили. Это очень важно. Вы должны завязать шнурки. Не забудете?  
Джон затрудняется с ответом. Минотавр за плечом откровенно, хоть и очень тихо смеется.  
— Вы спасете Эмили?  
Девочка смотрит на него в упор. Она немного напоминает Джессику — острые черты лица, тонкие губы, ясный и твердый взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Да, — говорит Джон. — Конечно, я ее спасу.  
— Шнурки, — напоминает девочка. — Не забудьте, пожалуйста.  
— Не забуду.  
— Тогда хорошо. Добро пожаловать в Скай, сэр.  
С этими словами девочка удаляется по направлению к магазинчику комиксов на углу.  
— И что это было?  
Минотавр фыркает.  
— Если это вопрос ко мне, то я не в курсе. Может, поищем, где переночевать? Ты же за этим сюда ехал?

Отеля в Скае нет, но первый же прохожий рекомендует им остановиться у некой мисс Майерс, буквально на соседской улице. Дескать, дом у нее большой, и она с удовольствием пускает к себе путешественников.  
Идти действительно недалеко. Джон, неспешно шагая, катит «Кавасаки» рядом — не хочется поднимать пыль столбом ради пары миль. Мимо проплывают разноцветные дома — жители Ская, видимо, никак не могут выбрать единую цветовую гамму для своих жилищ. Смотрится все это довольно мило, но слегка по-киношному. И воздушные змеи — они все так же привязаны к почтовым ящикам, перилам и даже дверным ручкам. Трепещут на невидимом ветру, болтаются в небе.  
И почему-то здесь очень много птиц. Джон сначала не придает этому значения, а потом принимается считать, и выходит по две птицы на каждые три шага. Яркий попугай на заборе зеленого дома, цапля в палисаднике, скворец на почтовом ящике, какая-то крупная коричневая птица на крыльце. Это уже не считая воробьев и голубей.  
Дом мисс Майерс неожиданно фиолетовый, как повядшая сирень. Острую крышу венчает башенка, а на коньке вертится флюгер в виде ведьмы на метле.  
Открывает им хозяйка — молодая темноволосая женщина с яркими живыми глазами и приятной улыбкой.  
— Здравствуйте. Вы приезжие? Мне позвонил Бен, это он вас ко мне направил. У меня как раз свободна комната наверху. Проходите. Я Донна.  
Сидя в уютных креслах в гостиной они обговаривают условия. Донна просит за постой всего двадцать долларов в день, зато обещает кормить и предоставить все, что нужно усталым путешественникам. Джон соглашается. Кстати, на босые ноги Минотавра здесь тоже не обращают внимания. Комната наверху оказывается обустроенным чердаком с большим окном, двумя кроватями и отдельной ванной. Скат крыши смотрится даже уютно, хотя Джону никогда не нравилось задевать головой потолок. Он бросает рюкзак на стул у кровати и садится. Хорошие, мягкие пружины. Спать будет уютно.  
Когда-то он мечтал, что у него будет именно такой дом — большой, светлый, с маленькой аккуратной кухней и ярким ковром в гостиной. И непременно у столика будет стоять старомодный торшер на длинной ноге, а на стене будет висеть картина с двумя кошками у камина. У Джона в городе таких домов не было, а потом он уверился, что нигде их нет, кроме воображаемого мира наивного мальчишки. А, оказывается, надо просто свернуть на шестидесятую автостраду, и вот оно, здесь. И торшер наверняка имеется.  
— Так и будешь смотреть на мои ноги или все-таки спросишь? — интересуется Минотавр.  
Сам он лежит на кровати, а упомянутые ноги водрузил на спинку.  
— Между прочим, сейчас я на них не смотрел.  
— Значит думал. Мне сложно отделить одно от другого.  
— Если настаиваешь… Никого не смущает, что ты ходишь без обуви. Хотя, по идее, должно. Или ты опять отговоришься тем, что это особенное место?  
Минотавр улыбается и прикрывает глаза. Вид у него довольный донельзя.  
— Это очень особенное место, Джон. Но дело не в этом. Люди вообще не очень наблюдательны. Тем более, если тебя не должно существовать. Я ведь миф. Ты, конечно, думаешь, что «Минотавр» — это кличка. Но в глубине души знаешь правду.  
Риз обреченно вздыхает, смирившись с тем, что нормального ответа не получит. В конце концов, пока эти ноги не валяются на его кровати, кому какое дело?  
— Мудрое решение.  
Джон прицельно громко думает о недопустимости чтения чужих мыслей и уходит вниз — попросить полотенца.

Донна сидит внизу, на подоконнике в гостиной. По ее колену прыгает какая-то мелкая птица, похожая на снегиря. Перебирает лапками, насвистывает что-то.  
— Эмм… Мы хотели бы умыться с дороги.  
— Ах, да…  
Донна поднимается, птица недовольно вспархивает и садится уже на подоконник. Ризу кажется, что она смотрит неодобрительно.  
— Вот, — она протягивает два больших кипенно-белых полотенца. Слишком шикарные, чтобы держать для гостей. — Все, что на полке в ванной — ваше.  
Из соседней комнаты доносится надсадный громкий кашель. Риз кидает настороженный взгляд на хозяйку, та лишь скорбно качает головой.  
— Моя тетя. Три дня назад слегла и все еще очень плоха. Не знаю, что и делать… Хорошо вам отдохнуть, Джон.  
Птица на подоконнике длинно свистит и подпрыгивает. Донна улыбается.  
— И не советую вам гулять после душа. Будет сильный дождь.  
Риз вспоминает безоблачное небо над городком и кивает.

…

В этот раз Дверь встречает его по дороге в ванную. Гарольд так и называет ее про себя — с большой буквы — “Дверь”. Она все время разная. Сегодня, например, это типичная белая дверь из гостиницы средней руки, звезды три, не больше. Старая потемневшая ручка, замочная скважина вся в царапинах от многочисленных ключей. Гарольд проходит мимо, не удостоив ее даже взглядом. Но он не обманывается. Если Дверь показалась, значит, весь день насмарку.  
Гарольд проверяет периодику, выпалывает нежданные маки на полке с литературой на иностранных языках, убирает на место разлетевшиеся иллюстрации к «Божественной комедии». Дверь караулит его везде. За каждым стеллажом.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это смешно? — говорит он, встречая ее по пути в оранжерею. — Может, прекратим?  
Дверь молчит. Может, ей просто нечем разговаривать, хотя в Библиотеке подобное обычно никому не мешает. Из-под Двери тянет знакомым запахом хот-догов и прогорклого масла.  
— Извини, но ностальгия не мой случай, — слегка виновато говорит Гарольд.  
Он знает, куда ведет Дверь и не собирается переступать порог.  
После чая он стоит на втором этаже у окна. Дверь за его спиной молча висит в воздухе, в этот раз даже не удосужившись прислониться к стене и притвориться чем-то нормальным. Сегодня это почему-то раздражает. Ничего не поделаешь, это Библиотека, и твоя дверь непременно найдет тебя, если, конечно, она вообще существует.  
Тишину прорезает шум мотора. Гарольд смотрит вниз и видит подъезжающий мотоцикл. В городе ни у кого таких нет — явно дорогая модель. Да и никто в Уингвилле не подъехал бы ко входу в Библиотеку. Мотоцикл останавливается у ступеней, водитель стаскивает с головы шлем.  
— Нет, это положительно невозможно, — шепчет Гарольд, разглядывая черную с проседью голову Джона Риза.  
Мистер Риз поднимается по ступенькам. Гарольд с замиранием сердца ждет хлопка входной двери, но его нет. Он не выдерживает, и, отчаянно хромая, спускается на первый этаж, проходит холл, открывает дверь… На пороге никого нет. Мало того — от мотоцикла тоже ни следа.  
Освальд (или Оскар) как-то говорил, что прошлое и будущее на Трассе тасуются колодой карт. Гарольд никогда не верил.  
Дверь ждет его в холле, молчаливо зависнув в нескольких футах от пола. Гарольд только отмахивается, когда она поворачивается к нему. В кое-то веки ему совершенно не до этого.

…

Дождь начинает идти, как только Джон выходит из душа, уступая место Минотавру. Он не видел, как пришли тучи, но сейчас они затягивают все небо. Воздушные змеи лежат под навесами и крышами — в небе ни одного не видно. Тот, что висел над почтовым ящиком Донны, сейчас улегся на крыльце, как собака, пережидающая грозу.  
Под дождем городок выглядит мрачным. Намокшие стены темнеют, окна закрываются, флюгера указывают в одном направлении. Покинутая обсерватория на холме кажется постапокалиптичными развалинами из фантастической книжки. Джону не хочется ужинать, он с удовольствием укладывается в кровать, натягивая одеяло. Сколько уже не спал вот так — даже не вспомнить. Все-таки домашняя постель отличается от кровати в отеле. Сразу не разберешь, чем именно, но разница чувствуется.  
Минотавр выходит из ванной, шлепая босыми ногами и расчесывая пальцами свою белую гриву. Кивает Джону и тоже укладывается. Засыпать под шум дождя — одно удовольствие.

Джону снится теплый асфальт под ногами. Он идет по дороге, чувствуя ее даже через подошвы ботинок. Дует легкий ветер, подталкивает в спину. А впереди… Джон не хочет смотреть, но все равно видит — огромное здание с многочисленными пристройками и башенками, большими окнами и лепниной на фасаде. Оно стоит на месте и одновременно перемещается, как бездомный дух, переплавляется само в себя, меняет местами окна и двери. Джон почему-то знает, что это библиотека.  
Он никогда не боялся пустых домов и обветшалых больниц — ничего такого, даже в детстве. Но эта библиотека во сне кажется по-настоящему жуткой, пугает до безъязычия. Но он все равно идет вперед, потому что, кажется, там у него назначена встреча.  
Асфальт стелется под ноги, ветер дует в спину. Серая громада библиотеки впереди все растет, закрывая собой редкие облака. Птицы тянутся по небу с печальными криками, пролетают сквозь библиотеку, исчезают за горизонтом. А одна, темно-серая, крупная, подлетает совсем близко и неожиданно бьет крылом в плечо.

Джон просыпается, садясь на кровати. Похоже, это становится традицией.  
Силуэт Минотавра на фоне открытого окна кажется картиной в раме.  
— Опять плохой сон? — спрашивает тот, не оборачиваясь. — Это бывает после дождя.  
Небо ясное, но змеев там по-прежнему нет. Светится всего пара окон.  
— Три часа ночи, все спят, — отвечает на его мысли Минотавр. — Но что гораздо интереснее… смотри.  
Заброшенная обсерватория на скале кажется отсюда бесформенной кучей строительного мусора. Но огонек рассмотреть можно — он едва теплится, но отлично виден. То ли крупная свеча, то ли лампочка.  
— Любители старых зданий? — предполагает Джон.  
Минотавр пожимает плечами.  
— Это фонарь, скорее всего. А полчаса назад я видел дым. Интересно, кто там жжет костер в три часа ночи, а?  
— Мне — не интересно.  
— Ты прав, можно и утром посмотреть.  
Когда Джон укладывается спать, Минотавр все еще сидит на подоконнике.  
Больше ему этой ночью ничего не снится.

Когда Джон просыпается, змеи уже в небе. А на подоконнике сидит какая-то птица. Увидев, что Джон открывает глаза, она тут же снимается с места. А когда он спускается вниз, завтрак уже на столе.  
Донна кормит их, ставит на стол тяжелый кофейник и уходит по делам. Риз еще вчера заприметил старый гараж и спросил разрешения воспользоваться инструментами. Все-таки, после ночевки в раздвоенном городе, «Кавасаки» неплохо бы осмотреть.  
Минотавра не видно — ушел сразу после завтрака. Впрочем, Джон за него не особенно волнуется.  
Давно забытое ощущение — летний дворик, пение птиц, замасленные инструменты… Когда ему было десять, отец отправил его на лето к дяде, во Флориду. Они там целыми днями ковырялись в старом железе — у того был собственный автопарк. С тех пор запах машинного масла ассоциируется у Риза с беззаботным летом.  
Змеи трепещут на ветру, птицы ворошат зерно в кормушке. Самые смелые подлетают совсем близко. Может, это обманчивое впечатление, но взгляд у них очень осмысленный, почти человеческий.  
«Кавасаки» оказывается в прекрасной форме. Риз вытирает замасленные руки, но это не очень помогает — грязь въелась под ногти. Он заходит в дом и идет в ближайшую ванную комнату. Голос застает его на выходе.  
— Молодой человек...  
Должно быть, та самая тетка, которая слегла. Риз подходит ближе к дальней двери. За ней — небольшая комната, большую часть которой занимает кровать. Под одеялами лежит женщина. Не старуха — это сразу бросается в глаза. Пожалуй, ей к пятидесяти, не больше. А голос на все восемьдесят.  
— Вы же Джон, да? Остановились у Донны?  
Взгляд у нее острый, птичий. Руки, лежащие поверх одеяла, костистые и сухие.  
Джон кивает.  
— Принесите мне воды, пожалуйста. Совсем не встать.  
Стакан она берет осторожно, как будто боится уронить.  
— Совсем я расклеилась, — она виновато улыбается и передает стакан Джону. — Поставьте на столик. Спасибо.  
У нее седеющие светлые волосы — тянутся по подушке. У матери Джона были такие же.  
— Я все говорю себе: «пора вставать, Эмили» — и не могу. Глупо. Вы знаете, что вас ждут?  
— Простите?  
Переход такой быстрый, что Риз не успевает по-настоящему удивиться. Эмили кивает головой, смотря ему в глаза.  
— Да, вас очень ждут, а вы опаздываете. Поторопитесь. И, Джон, я прошу вас — не бросайте его. Не бросите?  
— Не брошу.  
— Обещаете? Это очень важно.  
— Обещаю.  
— Ну вот и славно, — Эмили с облегчением отпускает его руку и откидывается на подушки. — Тогда все хорошо. Идите, Джон, пока наши крылатые не испортили ваш мотоцикл.  
«Кавасаки» действительно подвергается атаке пернатых — любопытная чайка уже сидит на бензобаке, заглядываясь на себя в зеркало. Воробьи оккупировали сиденье. С появлением Джона они вспархивают с места, но неохотно, словно делая одолжение.  
На террасе находится старый шезлонг, и Риз вытягивается в нем, подставляясь солнцу. Мысли текут лениво и плавно, он даже не сразу понимает, что свербит где-то в уголке сознания. Эмили. Та девчонка у фонтана спрашивала, спасет ли он Эмили. Но ради всего святого, при чем тут шнурки?!  
Ненормальный город.  
Птицы все переговариваются между собой, прыгают уже по деревянным перилам, ограждающим террасу. Риз закрывает глаза и погружается в полудрему.

Конечно, вечером они идут осматривать обсерваторию. Джону почему-то не нравится мысль о том, что этому городу может что-то повредить.  
Городок замирает с наступлением сумерек. Воздушные змеи все еще в небе, но, кажется, спускаются поближе к земле. На ступеньках почти каждого дома стоит фонарик со свечкой внутри. Птиц почти не видно — разлетаются до рассвета. Ризу вдруг приходит в голову, что птицы и люди здесь живут парами. Вот и та птаха, сидевшая на подоконнике у Донны, на нее похожа. Оккупировавшие «Кавасаки» пернатые явно соседские. Интересно, есть ли птица у больной Эмили?  
М-да, мистер Риз. Вам бы в «Секретные материалы».  
Внутренний голос который день кажется Джону незнакомым. Интонации непривычные. Или просто крыша едет.  
Они проходят узкими переулками и выходят на окраину, примыкающую к горе. К обсерватории ведет тропинка, заросшая колючками и жесткой травой. Нагретая за день земля пахнет резко и горько, от этого запаха проясняется в голове.  
— Знаешь, кто такие авгуры, Джон?  
Минотавр не спеша шагает по тропинке, все так же босиком. Даже не морщится, хотя дорожка отнюдь не шелк.  
— Кажется, жрецы.  
— В Риме мнением авгуров очень дорожили. Только они могли предсказывать будущее по полету птиц.  
Джон усмехается в темноте.  
— Это заповедник мифов? Признайся, я никому не скажу.  
— У каждого мира есть границы, Джон. И некоторое пространство за этими границами. Вот и вся механика. Вселенная вообще довольно просто устроена.  
Джон философски пожимает плечами. В конце концов, блуждая в окрестностях несуществующего города, стоящего у несуществующей трассы, спорить об устройстве вселенной просто смешно.  
Обсерватория высится над обрывом бесформенной грудой камней. Круглый купол закрывает полнеба, когда они выбираются на площадку. Серый камень, цементная пыль. И цепочка следов в этой пыли — давних, но явных.  
— Как думаешь, почему он не остановился внизу? — вполголоса интересуется Джон. — Не любит провинцию?  
— Знаешь, Джон, у вас есть столько сказок, но вы совершенно не выносите, когда чудеса случаются с вами, — отвечает Минотавр. — Удивительно красивый парадокс, не находишь?  
Они пробираются через дверной проем, заваленный камнями больше чем наполовину. Пахнет в развалинах тревожно — пылью, давним холодом и дымом. Сумерки скрывают детали, но большое окно дает немного света — видно, что перегородки почти все разрушены, от стен остались только огрызки. На подоконнике в стакане стоит дешевая свечка, мерцает огоньком. У дальней стены угадывается запертая дверь.  
Ризу очень не нравится царящая здесь тишина. Он опускает взгляд и замечает, что на ботинке развязался шнурок. Слова девочки всплывают в памяти помимо воли. Джон вздыхает и резко садится на корточки, намереваясь исполнить данное обещание.  
Все происходит очень быстро — гремит выстрел, пуля проносится над его головой, с глухим звуком впечатывается в стену, а Минотавр кидается вперед. Когда Джон поднимается, все уже закончено — у стены хрипит и корчится какой-то бородатый мужчина, а Минотавр держит его за горло, кажется, всего двумя пальцами. Небрежно.  
— Кажется, мы оказали услугу полиции, — он поворачивается. Глаза снова светятся синим, как тогда, в Лабиринте.  
— Отпусти его, он сейчас загнется, — советует Риз.  
Минотавр фыркает и разжимает пальцы. Рецидивист мешком оседает на землю, хватая ртом воздух.  
Джон проходит мимо, к запертой двери. Открывает и едва не падает, получив мощный удар крыла в плечо. Из темноты вырывается большая птица и, пролетев пару футов, падает на камни. Перья у нее темно-фиолетовые, Джон никогда таких не видел. Он подходит ближе.  
— Эй?  
Птица вскидывается и тревожно смотрит на него круглым черным глазом. Она кажется смутно знакомой, как школьное фото приятеля, которого узнал уже взрослым.  
— Я не обижу.  
Минотавр хмыкает. Птица тяжело поводит крыльями, потом клюет Джону ботинок, взлетает, подняв тучу пыли, и уносится в окно.  
— Какой чудесный вечер, — ворчит Джон, потирая плечо. — Ну, а что ты здесь забыл, приятель?  
Бородатый съеживается на полу, нервно кося глазом на Минотавра.  
— Мужики, вы федералы? Нет? Полиция? Отведите меня обратно в тюрьму, я не могу больше здесь. Змеи… они не выпускают из города… и птицы... ненормальные… — он закрывает глаза, обхватывает голову руками и тонко скулит, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
— Какая хрупкая психика, — качает головой Минотавр. — Пошли, нам еще сдавать его властям.  
Интересно — думается Ризу по пути в город, — а их бы змеи выпустили?

Полицейские, как и предсказывал Минотавр, ждут их на выезде. И даже благодарят за поимку преступника. Хотя неясно, кто больше счастлив — стражи порядка или сам заключенный.  
— Знаешь, Джон, мы прибыли очень вовремя, — говорит Минотавр, когда они идут обратно в город. — Неизвестно, до чего бы он додумался, окончательно сойдя с ума.  
— Вряд ли до чего-то хорошего — соглашается Риз.  
Сумерки сгущаются окончательно, и фонари на крыльце мерцают путеводными звездами.  
Донна встречает их на пороге, называя героями и спасителями. Не понять, в шутку это она или всерьез, но ужин на столе совсем нешуточный, а потому до слов никому нет дела.  
После Риз выходит на крыльцо, подышать воздухом. Старый шезлонг, в котором он валялся днем, уже занят. Эмили улыбается ему и кивает.  
— Как себя чувствуете? — спрашивает Джон.  
— Прекрасно, спасибо. Думаю, завтра смогу дойти до рынка.  
— Я очень рад.  
— В моем возрасте болезни приходят и уходят непредсказуемо, молодой человек. Остается только надеяться.  
Возможно, это только кажется, но в дальнем углу, на перилах, сидит большая птица, напоминающая ту, фиолетовую. Возможно, Джон даже знает, на кого она так похожа. Сидела там взаперти, бедняга. Оголодала, наверное, ослабела. Была бы человеком — точно слегла.  
Эмили улыбается и будто бы кивает птице.  
Но Джон ни в чем не уверен.

…

Гарольд счастлив.  
Раньше он полагал, что счастье существует исключительно в воспоминаниях, что его невозможно выловить в ощущениях настоящего времени. Но теперь он понимает, насколько ошибался. Счастье всегда с ним — горит ровным неярким пламенем в глубине души, позволяет раствориться в текущем моменте и не думать о будущем. Он ведь так долго бежал. Слишком долго.  
Библиотека готовится к Ночи — шелестят страницы, нервно трепещут обложки, куклы, живущие в секции ужасов, открывают и закрывают глаза — беспрестанно, как по команде. Гарольд заносит эти приметы в свой список. Скоро.  
Сегодня звонок раздается чуть позже, чем обычно. Гарольд открывает дверь, и гость стоит на пороге — непривычно торжественный, серьезный.  
Ну да, конечно. Тот Самый день.  
— Оливер?  
— Если тебе нравится, Гарольд. Сегодня ведь праздник.  
— Никогда не понимал твоей необъяснимой тяги к памятным датам, — Гарольд идет по песчаной дорожке вглубь оранжереи, туда, где исходят паром чашки с ароматным чаем.  
— Лемонграсс, — сообщает Оливер, потянув носом. — Хороший выбор.  
Они пьют чай молча, и даже скворец не раскачивает клетку, проникнувшись моментом. Поля за окном золотит солнце, по небу плывут курчавые облака. И Гарольд снова счастлив — он ощущает это каждой клеточкой тела. Так странно.  
Оливер лезет в карман и кладет на стол старые треснутые круглые очки в тонкой оправе.  
— Как и всегда — вещь с историей.  
— Твоя привязанность к странному антиквариату тоже кажется мне в высшей степени любопытной.  
— Не ерепенься, Гарольд, — сладко улыбается гость. — Сегодня ведь годовщина твоего появления в Библиотеке, и это праздник, кто-то же должен его отмечать.  
— И ты никогда не говоришь мне, какой сейчас год.  
— А разве тебе интересно?  
Гарольду неинтересно. У него есть книги. С книгами он всегда ладил лучше, чем с людьми. И теперь у него бесконечное количество книг и бесконечное время, чтобы все их прочесть. Одиночество, уважение и достойное занятие — три кита его благополучия. При чем здесь время?  
Очки неприятно напоминают о прошлом. Воспоминание — как едва заметный холодок, ручеек поземки, трогающий ноги. Темная ночь, машина, громыхающая в багажнике лопата. Он ехал, не разбирая дороги, а те, другие, были на хвосте, они вычисляли его каждый раз, и не хватало сил путать следы, и болела спина.  
Оливер молча смотрит в окно.  
Если мир хочет быть спасенным, то ему следует приложить к этому чуточку больше усилий. Есть предел человеческим возможностям, за которым только бессилие и боль. А есть — Библиотека, и оранжерея, и чай, и птицы. И разве Гарольд не заслуживает всего этого?  
Он уверен, что заслуживает. Но все равно продолжает себя спрашивать. Каждый год.

...

Риз смотрит на растянутую между деревьев паутину и в первый раз в жизни остро жалеет об отсутствии фотоаппарата. Паутина оплетает две сосны почти полностью и по крепости наверняка превосходит корабельный канат. Точно Джон сказать не может — они с Минотавром ограничиваются визуальным осмотром. Обоим не хочется знакомиться с хозяином.  
— М-да.  
— Ну, ты ведь слышал про ловушки для снов?— Минотавр беспокойно переступает с ноги на ногу. — Кто-то ведь должен их плести. Настоящие ловушки, я имею в виду.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, нам не надо было сворачивать у того камня.  
— Если ты настаиваешь…  
На дорогу они выбираются спустя минут пять. После отъезда из Ская это первая тропинка, на которую они польстились — и вот, пожалуйста. Трасса будто вымерла — ни грузовиков, ни путников, только запах нагретого асфальта и пыльной земли. Риз опускает руку в карман и, чертыхнувшись, вынимает оттуда пожелтевшую библиотечную карточку. Не смотря на явную старость, карточка не заполнена. Поверх всех граф ручкой написано: «Мистер Р. Смут. «Таинственный сад». Бернет Ф.»  
— А я-то уже соскучился.  
Минотавр мельком заглядывает в карточку и улыбается. Риз кладет кусочек картона обратно в карман. Он читал «Таинственный сад» Френсис Бернет — очень давно, в раннем детстве. Что-то там было про упрямую нелюдимую девочку и мальчика, который готовился умереть. Викторианские книги о детях — та еще жуть.  
— Смотри, указатель.  
Излишне упоминать, что когда они проезжали здесь, чтобы свернуть у камня, указателя еще не было. Зато теперь есть — древняя штуковина, которые теперь ставят разве что на деревенской развилке. Столб с прибитыми деревяшками.  
— Тут на всех табличках только «Уингвилль», — озвучивает очевидное Риз.  
— Значит, нам все равно, куда ехать, — пожимает плечами Минотавр. — Только смотри в оба. Знаешь, если бы я знал, что так выйдет — остался бы в Скае.  
Риз оборачивается. Минотавр спокоен, его белые волосы стянуты в хвост, глаза не светятся — обычный мальчишка.  
— Что, надоело путешествовать?  
— Не в этом дело. Трасса положила на тебя глаз, а что она сделает со мной — неясно. Я бы не хотел попасть между молотом и наковальней.  
Риз устало вздыхает.  
— Слушай, избавь меня от мистики в стиле Кинга, хорошо?  
Минотавр покладисто кивает.  
Следующие полчаса Риз думает, что они разобрались с этим вопросом. А потом впечатывается в асфальт.  
Это напоминает разводной мост. Очень внезапный разводной мост. Дорога, еще мгновение назад спокойно лежавшая перед ними, вдруг встает на дыбы. Кусок асфальта с дорожной разметкой поставленный вертикально — ни больше, ни меньше.  
Джон понимает, что не успевает затормозить. Это просто не в человеческих силах. В мозгу проносятся сведения о черепно-мозговых травмах и мысль о том, что выжить тоже не получится. А ведь хотелось бы. И это удивительно. Удивление — последнее, что он испытывает. Потом свет выключается, как битая лампочка.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/5866038.png)

…

Джон идет по дороге. Асфальт теплый, он чувствует это даже через подошвы ботинок. Вокруг — серое небо, бескрайнее поле и стаи птиц, с печальным криком летящие к горизонту. Дорога сжирает его шаги, он не продвигается, но ему нужно идти, очень нужно, а иначе… Он не помнит, что иначе. Впереди — огромное здание Библиотеки. Джон знает, что идти туда опасно, но дойти надо обязательно. Надо переставлять ноги, обязательно двигаться, стоять нельзя, сразу словно вязнешь в болоте. Иногда ему кажется, что он бежит, но все движется так медленно!  
Мрамор ступенек маячит у него перед глазами, а рука сжата в кулак. Это значит, что он стучал в массивную деревянную дверь. Джон этого не помнит. Голова чугунная, и кажется, что в нее только что неслабо ударили кузнечным молотом. Сотрясение в коллекцию. И ребра очень болят. И ноги. Кажется, болит вообще все.  
Джон опирается рукой о ступени и пробует встать. Получается плохо — удается скоординировать только левую ногу и вторую руку, привстать, опереться на дверь и снова постучать. Но вот на равновесие сил уже не остается — когда дверь открывается, Джон падает внутрь. Его ловят и держат, несмотря на вес. Правда, колени больно бьются о пол, но это ничего, главное не головой.  
— Бог мой! — произносит чей-то взволнованный голос.  
Джону это кажется ужасно смешным. Не «твою мать», не «черт», а «Бог мой» — он думал, так уже никто не говорит, разве что в книжках. Но смеяться тоже больно и как-то неуместно. Почему? Память вся в мелкую дырочку, но главное извлечь удается.  
— Мой друг… Там… на дороге. Мотоцикл.  
— Ему помогут, — заверяет голос. — Я обещаю, что сделаю все возможное, мистер Риз. А теперь постарайтесь подняться, мне не унести вас.  
Риз честно пытается, опирается на плечо, обтянутое твидом. Вместе они кое-как ковыляют, потом неведомый спаситель говорит кому-то: “Благодарю, ты очень вовремя”, они перешагивают порог и оказываются в комнате с кроватью. Про кровать Риз понимает, когда падает на нее с размаху и отключается, стоит голове коснуться подушки.  
Хотя, конечно, при сотрясении так не бывает. Но, кажется, здешнему миру плевать.

…

Джон просыпается от боли в ребрах. Неудачно повернулся на бок.  
Комната ему совершенно незнакома, да и немудрено — больше всего окружающее пространство напоминает библиотечную кладовку, в которую кое-как втиснули кровать. Повсюду книги — на стеллажах, полках, на стульях и даже на полу. Даже на кровати валяются пара томов. Потолок высокий, теряется в темноте. Окон в комнате нет, но почему-то все равно светло. Пахнет пылью, бумагой и немного канцелярским клеем, прямо как в школьной библиотеке из детства Джона.  
На стуле рядом с кроватью висит костюм, неприятно похожий на «униформу» агентов ЦРУ.  
Риз оглядывает себя — джинсы порваны в хлам, футболка вся в грязи и крови, но ран не видно, только синяки на ребрах — чернушные, обещающие море проблем. Что ж, переодеться не мешает.  
Здесь очень тихо. И, кажется, многочисленные коридоры никуда не ведут. Джон пытается считать повороты, ступая по мягкому ковру, ведя руками вдоль полок. Но это ни к чему не приводит — никаких лестниц, никаких переходов. И еще — ощущение враждебности. Словно ему тут не рады, и ближайший же шкаф сожрал бы с удовольствием. Но почему-то не жрет. Если вспомнить давнишний сон про огромную библиотеку и очкарика за стойкой, многое начинает проясняться, но верить в откровенный бред Джон не спешит. Успеется.  
На полке слева цветут незабудки. Прямо между книг пробиваются легкие зеленые побеги с голубыми цветочками. С потолка иногда капает, но это явно не водопровод — кто будет располагать его на потолке? Издалека наплывает запах дождя и цветущего луга. Когда Джон в третий раз проходит мимо витрины с какой-то жутко древней книжкой, открытой на странице с рисунком осла, ему начинает казаться, что это издевательство.  
— Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но на твоем месте прекратил бы немедленно, — негромко говорит он в пустоту и готовится услышать злорадное хихиканье.  
Вместо этого ему под ноги падает книга. Ф. М. Достоевский, «Идиот».  
Джон улыбается — значит, наладить контакт принципиально возможно.  
— Что мне сделать? Три раза подпрыгнуть, щелкнуть каблуками и сказать «Канзас»?  
— Какая начитанность, — тянет полузнакомый голос.  
Риз оборачивается. Там, где еще недавно был стеллаж с журналами, теперь красуется дверь. Вернее, дверной проем, потому что дверь открыта, оттуда доносится запах влажной земли и роз, а косяк плечом подпирает рыжий тип в бабочке.  
— Привет, — говорит тип и улыбается.  
На нем песочный костюм, белая сорочка, ботинки так и сияют. Трубка засунута в карман пиджака — только кончик виднеется. Странно, но желание хорошенько посчитать ему ребра, такое явное несколько дней назад, теперь совершенно не очевидно.  
— Ну, ты так и будешь стоять? Заходи, чай стынет.  
Риз послушно заходит.  
Оказывается, за дверью прячется оранжерея — море цветов, какие-то лохматые деревья в кадках, журчащий фонтан и искусственный пруд с кувшинками. Рыжий идет впереди, беззаботно насвистывая. Джон послушно шагает следом, песчаная дорожка приятно пружинит под ногами. Здесь спокойнее, чем между длинных стеллажей. Другое настроение, другие запахи, и нет ощущения слежки.  
— Ну вот, — докладывает тип. — Пришли. Твоя кружка слева.  
За огромными окнами — бескрайние поля, залитые солнцем. Стол, накрытый кипенно-белой скатертью, сервирован к чаю. С потолка свисают клетки с птицами, но занята только одна — черный скворец прыгает с ветки на ветку, свистит, волнуется. Слева на столе стоит белая кружка с красной полосой поверху. У Риза когда-то была такая же — очень давно, и не вспомнить уже где, но точно была. Он помнит даже едва заметную щербинку на боку.  
Рыжий разливает чай по чашкам, играет в радушного хозяина. Усаживается на свой стул и неожиданно говорит:  
— Мы так и не познакомились. О..Ж. Грант, к вашим услугам.  
Риз пожимает протянутую руку.  
— Джон Риз. Хотя ты, наверное, и так в курсе.  
Грант пожимает плечами.  
— Такая уж профессия, извини. Я здесь что-то вроде сторожа.  
— А этот, в очках?  
— Гарольд? Он библиотекарь. Дел сейчас невпроворот, вот я и решил по-соседски объяснить тебе кое-что.  
Скворец в клетке прислушивается к разговору, замолкает, Откуда-то прилетают еще две птахи — поменьше, с красной грудкой, и побольше, похожая на воробья. Ризу кажется, что это не совсем птицы. Слишком они уместные в этой обстановке, как нарисованные.  
— Ты меня удивил, Джон, — говорит Грант, поглаживая пальцем узор на своей чашке. — Так ко двору пришелся, что хоть работу предлагай. Спас мальчишку, вытащил Минотавра, даже с птицами разобрался, и все сам. Всю мою работу сделал, хоть в отпуск уходи.  
— Я смотрю, ты чемодан не собираешь.  
— Квалификации у тебя пока недостаточно — занимать мое место, — сладко улыбается Грант. — Наглость вот есть, а умений недостает. Но это дело поправимое.  
«Искал меня, — думает Риз, отпивая из своей чашки. Чай пахнет мятой и чабрецом, деревенский такой запах, уютный. — Ведь не просто так подобрал на улице, сукин сын. Виды имел». От этой мысли, в целом, ни жарко ни холодно. Многие имели виды на Джона Риза и его таланты. Не новость года.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Джон? — спрашивает Грант, отвернувшись к окну. Там солнце полыхает на глади далекого озера.  
— Тебе скажи, — скупо улыбается Риз. — Снова окажешься на заправке.  
Рыжий смеется — неприятно, дребезжаще.  
— Разгадал, молодец. Но сейчас мне правда интересно.  
Джон жмет плечами.  
— Прямо сейчас — узнать, как дела у Минотавра.  
— Не отговаривайся. Он в порядке, будет лучше прежнего, Гарольд ему одну хитрую дверь открыл… потом расскажет, если спросишь. А для себя?  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтоб я попросился домой? Так ведь не пустишь.  
Они молчат, птицы скачут по столу, а чайник не остывает, хотя струйка пара над носиком давно уже истаяла. Риз вспоминает больную женщину из Ская, которая просила не бросать кого-то, кому он очень нужен. И еще того дальнобойщика, Криса, который хотел отвезти его в Сент-Луис, но не срослось. И дорогу, которая вела его к снам про библиотеку, а потом и вовсе встала на дыбы, замучавшись ждать и намекать. Знать бы еще, кто такой Руди Смут...  
— Когда додумаешься — не спеши орать, что я приволок тебя в качестве подарка, — ворчит Грант.  
— Ну приволок же.  
— Гарольду необходим кто-то живой. А ты все равно хотел избавиться от своей жизни. Все честно. И, Джон, ты прав — это не птицы.  
Скворец свистит, и в этом свисте слышно почти явственно-издевательское «да ты что?!»  
— Библиотеке не нужен человек на должности смотрителя. Люди слабы. Их терзают воспоминания и чувство вины. Избавиться от них нельзя, но можно просто отделить. Например, в виде маленького комка перьев. Посадить в клетку, а потом подождать. Пройдет время, боль забудется, клетку можно будет открыть… и вроде как ничего не было.  
Скворец откровенно смеется, а крупный воробей подскакивает и ударяет в клетку клювом — заткнись, мол.  
Риз молчит. Интересно, почему его никогда не спрашивают, прежде чем втравить в неприятности?  
— А что тебя спрашивать? — возмущается Грант. — Самоубийца себе не принадлежит, знаешь ли.  
— Ты и очкарика своего сюда притащил сам, что теперь плакать?  
— Не угадал, Джон. Гарольд единственный, кто приехал сюда самостоятельно. И за все годы не загадал мне ни одного желания.  
Грант снова смотрит в сторону, и Джону кажется, что тот попросту не умеет делать ничего по-человечески. То есть сочувствовать — не умеет, а вот притащить незнакомца для компании — это может.  
Джон невесело хмыкает и поднимает взгляд.  
— На смотрины привел, да?  
Грант ухмыляется в ответ. А Риз чувствует себя легким, как будто это не у очкарика вытащили все его беды, а его собственные воспоминания превратили в птиц и сразу же открыли клетку. Словно ничего не было — ни Джессики, ни Кары. Точнее было, но когда-то давно, в другой реальности, в книге, прочитанной в детстве при свете фонарика под одеялом. И в этой реальности все прошлое — просто странный сон. В груди пусто, но это успокаивает.  
И почему бы не поискать среди множества дверей свою? Что бы это ни значило.  
— Ну я, пожалуй, пойду. Понадоблюсь — свисти.  
Грант поднимается, театрально одергивает пиджак, открывает дверь посудного шкафа и, глазом не моргнув, шагает внутрь.  
Риз удивленно моргает и смеется — хрипло, зато в полный голос.

...

Гарольд стирает пыль с полки. Как и каждый четный вторник. Секция детективов особенно капризна, ей требуется много внимания. По всему этажу разбросаны вырванные тетрадные листы — еще один признак. Как же не вовремя…  
Беловолосого парнишку он передал на попечение тихому племени из-за желтой двери в конце пятого коридора, у раздела, посвященного покорению Дикого Запада. Они присмотрят за ним лучше врачей. А для мистера Риза можно будет достать мазь в аптеке.  
Библиотека до сих пор недовольно ворчит, раз за разом выкидывая Гарольду в руки книги о шпионах и предательстве. Она не в восторге. И сам Гарольд тоже. Ему не нужен здесь мистер Риз. Ему вообще здесь никто не нужен.  
Пыль вытерта, подозрительные наросты на полках секции ужасов осмотрены — время пить чай. В оранжерее Гарольда встречают свист птиц и отзвуки чужого смеха. Джон Риз держит в руках ту самую чашку с красной полосой. И выглядит старше, чем помнит Гарольд. Голова так странно устроена — из памяти постепенно изгладился звук голоса Нейтана, оставив только неизбывную глухую тоску. А внешность случайного оперативника запомнилась. Хотя, конечно, внешность Джона Риза незаметной не назовешь.  
— Добрый день, мистер Риз, — говорит он.  
Тот мгновенно напрягается, оборачивается, но тут же видимо расслабляется.  
— Добрый. Откуда вы меня знаете?  
— Не думаю, что сейчас это самый актуальный вопрос, — Гарольд наливает себе чаю и чинно садится. — Но отвечу. Мы с вами встречались однажды. Вы меня не видели, а я вас хорошо разглядел.  
— Обычно бывает наоборот.  
Улыбка у Риза нехорошая — кривая и злая. Это нервирует. Гарольд начинает глотать свой чай быстрее обычного.  
— Мне часто говорили, что я необычный человек.  
Улыбка исчезает, сменившись заинтересованным выражением лица, но лучше от этого не становится. Чувствуешь себя под микроскопом. Гарольд сразу вспоминает это зудящее ощущение. Цепочка ассоциаций, крепящаяся к нему, еще более мерзкая — допросы, наручники, камеры…  
— Почему вы меня не выгоните? — неожиданно спрашивает Джон.  
— Простите?  
Взгляд у него тоже нехороший — больной, тоскливый.  
— Почему вы не выгоните меня. Вы ведь не в восторге.  
Скворец в клетке удивленно свистит.  
— Потише, мистер Диллинджер, — роняет Гарольд, и глаза Джона на мгновение распахиваются — вероятно, он знает это имя. — Потому что вы постучали в эту дверь. И попросили о помощи. Знаете, в эту дверь непросто постучать. Библиотека впустила вас, хоть вы ей и не нравитесь.  
Риз чему-то улыбается, на этот раз даже нежно.  
— О да, это я уже понял. Надеюсь, меня не превратят в лягушку?  
Гарольд допивает чай.  
— Не думаю. Что ж, я полагаю, небольшая экскурсия будет вам полезна, не так ли?  
— Можете начать с этой комнаты. И заодно сообщить мне что-то кроме имени.  
Гарольд моргает, а потом досадливо поджимает губы. Вот она — привычка к одиночеству. Воображаемым собеседникам ведь представляться необязательно, а других давно не было.  
— Гарольд… Финч, — говорит он. — Вы можете звать меня просто “мистер Финч”.  
Джон улыбается. Опять.  
— Можете начать экскурсию с этой комнаты, ****мистер**** Финч.  
— Благодарю за разрешение. Это — комната отдыха библиотекаря. Здесь безопасно. Если, конечно, вы не зайдете в дальний левый угол оранжереи.  
Риз тут же поворачивает голову влево.  
— Пойдемте, — говорит Гарольд. — Сначала вам надо научиться ориентироваться.

...

Очкарик ведет экскурсию добросовестно, как заправский гид. В свое время Джон на них насмотрелся — в музеях очень удобно смешиваться с группами. И выглядит он соответствующе: оправа очков строгая, костюм-тройка сидит безукоризненно, яркий платок высовывается из кармана на положенную длину.  
— О, тут совершенно другой принцип, мистер Риз, — отвечает он на жалобы о запутанности коридоров. — Форма или направление совершенно ничего не значат. Следует запоминать детали. Вход в оранжерею находится между стеллажом с викторианской прозой и фикусом в синем горшке. Перед этим надо свернуть направо у полки с фантастикой в мягких обложках.  
Риз приподнимает бровь.  
— Лестница находится за большим шкафом с гравюрами. На самом шкафу выцарапана геральдическая лилия, не перепутаете. И главное, я прошу вас, не подходите к дверям.  
— К каким дверям?  
— Желательно — ни к каким.  
Гарольд Финч сильно хромает и неестественно прямо держит шею. Видимо, старая травма. Еще ему не нравятся пристальные взгляды и улыбка Джона. Зато нравится библиотека, и вот здесь их вкусы совершенно не совпадают.  
Не сказать, что библиотека пугает. Если уж на то пошло, Найтхилл или Лабиринт могли напугать куда больше. Это просто очень чужое место. Совсем чужое. Был бы Джон собакой — вздыбил бы шерсть на загривке.  
И, разумеется, Джон не стал бы подходить к дверям. Есть инстинкт, который присутствует у каждого нормального оперативника. То самое чувство, которое заставляет тебя пригнуться, когда над головой пролетает пуля. И этот инстинкт советует Ризу держаться подальше от дверей, и лучше вообще на них не смотреть. Джон и не смотрит. На Гарольда, если уж на то пошло, смотреть гораздо интереснее.  
Они идут по коридорам между стеллажей, и мистер Финч едва заметными движениями постоянно что-то поправляет, выравнивает. Он знает каждую полку, каждую половицу и каждый вытертый ковер. Из ковра, кстати, растут грибы. Иногда. Риз смотрит на невозмутимого Гарольда и решает не спрашивать. Только думает, что он бы свихнулся здесь один.  
— Я бы не советовал вам ругать это место даже в мыслях, мистер Риз, — говорит Финч. — Она может обидеться.  
Порыв ветра взъерошивает Ризу волосы, холодит щеку.  
— Она?  
Гарольд награждает его взглядом через плечо.  
— Библиотека. Возможно, это не самое гостеприимное место на земле, зато у нее много других достоинств.  
«Никогда не доверяй библиотекарям», — говорил Минотавр. Прав был, скорее всего.  
Они останавливаются у двух дверей, стоящих рядом. Одна — чем-то смутно знакомая, выкрашенная в голубой, с ручкой под серебро. Вторая — безликая, точно снятая с петель в отеле средней руки, сделана под дуб.  
— Вот и ваша комната, мистер Риз. Между полным собранием книг Яна Флемминга и стеллажом с литературой по оружию.  
Наверное, у Финча это называется улыбкой — приподнятый на дюйм-полтора уголок рта. Очень смешно.  
— И которая из них моя?  
— Не совсем вас понимаю, но…  
Риз устало прикрывает глаза.  
— Финч, тут две двери. Голубая и некрашенная.  
Гарольд поправляет очки и почему-то строго смотрит в потолок.  
— Я попросил бы тебя… — и он явно обращается не к Джону.  
Но Джону уже плевать, потому что он вспоминает. Голубая дверь, да. С облупившейся краской. Джессика говорила, что мать уже лет двадцать пытается отремонтировать дом, но руки не доходят. Ручка под серебро — она больно впивалась ему в поясницу, когда они целовались, и Джессика смеялась, губы у нее были теплые и сладкие. Дверь в ее комнату. Джон глубоко вдыхает — пахнет цветущим вереском.  
— Мистер Риз…— Гарольд смотрит в сторону. — Прошу прощения.  
— Ммм? — Джон обхватывает пальцами ручку двери и тянет на себя. Та не поддается.  
— Она не откроется, — печально говорит Финч. — Такое бывает. Это… это ваша дверь, но она не откроется.  
Джон молча отпускает ручку. Из-за двери ему слышится знакомый голос.  
Финч проходит вперед и легко касается пальцами искусственного дуба.  
Комната маленькая, но странным образом просторная. Окно занавешено куском легкой полупрозрачной ткани, на полу лежит симпатичный половик из лоскутков, у дальней стены — узкая кровать. Кроме этого в комнате присутствует неизменный стеллаж с книгами, письменный стол с лампой и одинокий деревянный стул. Даже вешалки или одежного шкафа нет.  
Риз подходит к окну. За стеклом совершенно незнакомый ему город, чем-то похожий на Стокгольм или Копенгаген — острые крыши, флюгера.  
— Вас… устраивает?  
Гарольд стоит на пороге, все еще сконфуженный и всем видом выражающий сочувствие.  
— Спасибо. Мистер Финч.  
— Не за что. Ужин принесут чуть позже. Можете располагаться.  
Риз кивает, а когда за Гарольдом закрывается дверь, присаживается на кровать. Потом ему хочется прилечь. Через пять минут он уже крепко спит.

…

Просыпается он от смутного чувства тревоги. За окном слышен шум города — далекие машины, разноязыкий говор. Ветер пахнет зеленью и бензином.  
Открывая дверь, он чуть не наступает на поднос с двумя тарелками и чаем. Чай остыл, но Джон подхватывает кружку и идет дальше, время от времени прихлебывая. Финча нигде не видно, а тревога не оставляет. После десяти минут бесцельного блуждания по этажу Риз поднимает голову и заявляет потолку:  
— Знаешь, у меня не очень хорошо с намеками. Поэтому если ты хочешь что-то сказать — говори прямо.  
Тревога усиливается раза в три, зато лестница вниз оказывается за первым же поворотом.  
В холле сумрачно, но с лестницы все хорошо просматривается. Финч стоит спиной к Ризу, а здоровенный бугай в кожаной куртке приставляет ему к виску пистолет. Второй, повыше и менее мускулистый, шарит по полкам администраторской стойки, раскидывая журналы.  
— Уверяю вас, — монотонно говорит Гарольд. — Я ничем не могу вам помочь.  
Мускулистый толкает его дулом.  
— Где дверь?  
— Вашей здесь все равно нет.  
Высокий, матерясь, сметает со стойки жестяной чайник и стопку карточек.  
Джон осторожно спускается по лестнице. Бугай стоит спиной, его товарищ слишком увлечен поисками. Риза они оба замечают только на последней ступеньке.  
— Ты еще кто? — удивляется высокий.  
— Постоянный читатель, — Джон снова прикладывается к кружке. — Вам никогда не говорили, как ведут себя в библиотеках?  
— Мистер Риз, прошу вас, я совсем не…  
— А ну заткнись! — и еще один тычок дулом. — А ты стой, а то продырявлю твоему дружку голову.  
— Да все в порядке, парни, — Джон примирительно поднимает руки. — Зачем нервничать?  
Вооруженный громила, по-видимому, не знает — оставить пистолет у виска Гарольда или навести на Джона.  
— А ты знаешь, где дверь?  
— Тебе в сортир приспичило? Так это направо по коридору.  
— Пристрели его, Сонни, — советует второй из-под стойки. — Он ни хрена не знает.  
Риз улыбается. Громила нервничает.  
Метать предметы — тонкая наука. Особенно следует учитывать смещенный центр тяжести и скорость полета. Но кружка с чаем оказывается очень удобным снарядом. Бугаю прилетает прямо в лоб, он тяжело вздыхает и оседает на пол. Джон оказывается у пистолета в два прыжка.  
— Забирай своего Сонни, и пошли вон, оба, — советует он.  
Надо сказать, команда выполняется замечательно быстро. Удивительно — забраться в мистическую библиотеку в поисках черт знает какой двери и испугаться банального мужика с пистолетом.  
— Мистер Риз, спасибо вам, но, право, не стоило.  
Джон поднимает с пола кружку и многозначительно машет в воздухе пистолетом.  
— Со мной бы ничего не случилось. Библиотека меня защищает, - отзывается Финч.  
— Да, а дырка в голове здорово подошла бы к галстуку.  
Гарольд фыркает — скорее смешливо, чем раздраженно.  
— Вы просто еще не привыкли. Нарушители… они здесь часто бывают. Этим двоим повезло, что вы их отпустили.  
— М-да?  
— Они могли бы пойти искать свою дверь самостоятельно. Впрочем, это неважно. Я принес мазь для синяков, так что раз уж вы проснулись…  
Риз хочет сказать, что никакая мазь ему не нужна, но вид у Гарольда серьезный донельзя, и возражать не тянет. Пусть играет в доктора, если нравится.

Мазь Финч зачерпывает из круглой баночки, крышка лежит рядом. Рукава рубашки он закатал по локоть. Мазь пахнет полынью и вереском — горький запах, напоминающий о бескрайних пустошах и «Джен Эйр». Синяки исчезают на глазах, и это не метафора.  
Джон много знает о травмах. Он уверен, что багровые пятна не должны бледнеть так стремительно. Руки у Гарольда опытные — чувствуется, что он не в первый раз сталкивается с последствиями драк. Сам лез? Вряд ли. Скорее, помогал другу. Пальцы аккуратные и чуткие, зачерпывают ровно столько, сколько нужно.  
На крышке банки узкий ярлычок. Тонкие буквы, отпечатанные на машинке «М-р Партридж». В памяти сразу же всплывают слова парнишки, увезенного из Дэйтауна. Уингвилль, городишко на севере. Спросить мистера Патриджа, библиотекаря. Занятно.  
— А я думал, ваше имя «Финч», — Риз поддевает ногтем крышку и сдвигает ее по покрывалу.  
Теплая ладонь на секунду останавливается на его спине, но тут же снова продолжает распределять мазь.  
— Каждый имеет право на псевдоним, мистер Риз.  
Значит, у мистера Финча не одно имя. Очень интересно.  
— Вы, наверное, хорошо знаете местных?  
— Не жалуюсь.  
— Имя «Руди Смут» вам о чем-нибудь говорит?  
На этот раз пальцы только едва заметно вздрагивают.  
— Рудегар, — говорит Гарольд. — Рудегар Смут. Откуда вам известно это имя?  
— Да так, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Птичка напела.  
Значит, Руди Смут — это тоже он. И как это прикажете понимать? Тишина и напряженное молчание за спиной говорят — как хочешь.  
Финч наносит мазь на ссадину на плече и закрывает банку.  
— Ну вот. Теперь можете отдохнуть.  
«А ведь он тут в полном одиночестве, — думает Риз. — К живому человеку относится как к игрушке, которую можно починить и убрать на полку. От чего я должен отдыхать, интересно?»  
— Я не устал. А чем вы собираетесь заняться?  
Гарольд неловко пожимает плечами.  
— Покормить птиц.  
— Я могу составить компанию?  
— Если хотите.  
Рудегар Смут в опасности. Гарольд Финч, надо полагать, вместе с ним.

Птиц во дворике нет, но столько кормушек Риз видит впервые. Здесь гораздо уютнее, чем в библиотеке — вероятно, этот дворик все-таки настоящий, не относится к общему пространству. Финч методично наполняет кормом керамические и деревянные чаши, каждый раз отмеряя равное количество. Риз сидит на плетеном стуле и рассматривает его спину. Финч интересный. В былые времена Джон непременно заподозрил бы его в чем-нибудь тайном, скрытом — двойная жизнь, шпионаж, интрижка, на худой конец. Есть в Гарольде что-то небанальное. Наверное, поэтому он и может жить в одиночестве в жуткой живой библиотеке.  
— Я думаю, я задолжал вам объяснение, мистер Риз, — говорит Финч, продолжая рассыпать корм и не поворачиваясь.  
— Да?  
— Эта ситуация представляется мне не вполне уместной. Я не знаю, о чем вы говорили с Оскаром… с мистером Грантом. Но я догадываюсь. И не разделяю его опасений относительно моей судьбы.  
Ага. Значит, есть опасения.  
Финч поворачивается, вид у него недовольный и вместе с тем печальный.  
— Вы здесь совершенно ни при чем, мистер Риз. Вы свой отрезок трассы уже прошли. Незачем задерживаться.  
Джон пожимает плечами и улыбается.  
— Я вижу, вам неуютно здесь, — продолжает Финч. — У меня есть дверь, которая ведет в Нью-Йорк. Я думаю, она вам подойдет.  
Риз не успевает ответить — сильный удар сотрясает дворик, сваливает на землю кормушку в виде пагоды, опрокидывает стол. Гарольд хватается за край каменных часов.  
— Баллов на семь, — определяет Риз. — У вас здесь случаются землетрясения?  
Финч качает головой.  
— Это не землетрясение.  
Второй толчок опровергает его слова, Риз падает на колени. Ветер проносится по саду, пригибая кусты к земле. Ощутимо темнеет.  
— Тогда надеюсь, у вас есть версии получше.  
Свет стремительно гаснет, через секунду во дворике воцаряются сумерки. Финч добирается до Джона и сжимает его локоть. Они оба поворачиваются к двери, через которую вошли — та мелко трясется, но все еще висит на месте.  
— Это Ночь открытых дверей, — говорит Финч. — Она началась раньше. Наверное потому, что вы здесь.  
Сказано без малейшего упрека.  
— И что это значит?  
— Мистер Риз, в Библиотеке примерно полтора миллиона дверей. Может, больше, я еще не разобрался. И в эту Ночь они все открываются. Понимаете?  
Джон пытается представить, как выглядит полтора миллиона открытых ворот в другие миры. Звучит не слишком симпатично.  
— И что вы собираетесь делать?  
Финч пожимает плечами. Третий толчок слабее, но они все равно чуть не летят на землю.  
— Вернуться внутрь. Я ведь библиотекарь. Если она перестроится, пока мы снаружи, мы можем вообще не найти эту дверь.  
— А Уингвилль?  
— Он часть Библиотеки, сегодня он исчезнет и появится вновь, никто и не заметит. Не могу утверждать тоже самое про нас. Я недостаточно прожил здесь, чтобы стать частью этого мира. Вас просто выкинет, и неизвестно, сможете ли вы найти дорогу назад.  
— Если вы идете внутрь, то я иду с вами.  
Финч смотрит на него в упор, через круглые очки его глаза кажутся больше.  
— Мистер Риз, вы не обязаны…  
Поднимается ветер, с травы сметает всю пыль, и она кружится в воздухе, забиваясь в рот и нос.  
— Рудегар Смут! — кричит Риз, стараясь перебить шелест листьев. — Рудегар Смут в опасности — это мне пытались сообщить всю дорогу! Я спровоцировал эту вашу Ночь! Я и есть опасность!  
— Я не могу сказать с уверенностью…  
Гарольд кашляет, лицо у него уже серое от пыли. Риз нащупывает ручку двери. Ветер так и норовит свалить с ног.  
— Бросьте, Финч! Держите руку и идем!  
Гарольд решительно кивает и сжимает пальцы у него на предплечье. Джон тянет на себя дверь, и они шагают в темноту.

...

Гарольд помнит, как он в первый раз услышал про Трассу — от Нейтана. Они тогда порядочно напились. Арти Клэйпул, третий участник попойки, быстро свалился, заснул где-то в углу, а Нейтан только ухмылялся и опрокидывал в себя стакан за стаканом. А потом сказал:  
— Я ведь первый раз увидел тебя еще до универа.  
Гарольд только молча приподнял бровь.  
— Ну да. На фотке. В том баре на трассе. Мы там были старше, но я тебя сразу узнал.  
Гарольд тогда подумал, что Нейтан просто несет пьяную чушь. Но он все рассказывал — про то, как еще в колледже уехал кататься по стране на машине и вдруг оказался на дороге, которой не существует ни на одной карте. В его истории были приключения, странные города и череда удивительных совпадений. Получалось складно, Нейтан бы так в жизни не выдумал.  
Гарольд кивал и улыбался, а у самого из головы не выходило то фото, на котором они, по словам Нейтана, выглядели лет на сорок. И подпись на ней — «лучшие друзья».

Потом в жизни Гарольда много чего происходит. Достаточно, чтобы забыть глупую сказку, рассказанную пьяным другом. Но когда он ровняет могилу мистера Диллинджера, история вспоминается ему с небывалой ясностью. Агенты ЦРУ висят на хвосте, он все-таки засветился и гонит в темную сырую ночь, не жалея колес. Правда, смысла все равно никакого. И сил бегать уже нет.  
Гарольду нужно убежище — самое надежное, какое только можно себе представить. А что может быть надежнее места, которого нет ни на одной карте?  
Оскар потом говорит Гарольду, что тот особенный. Что трасса — это путь, а не место, а он ухитрился поселиться прямо на проходе между мирами.  
«Не конкретизировал запрос», — улыбается тогда Гарольд.  
Ему нравится Библиотека. Идеальное убежище, идеальная работа. Лучшее, что можно найти, уехав в никуда на старой машине. Библиотека любит его, подсовывает любимые книги, заставляет звучать среди стеллажей любимые песни.  
Нью-Йорк остается там, за границей дождливой ночи. Машина, наверное, продолжает выдавать номера, но люди сами закрыли Гарольду возможность своего спасения. Он не готов доверять, таская лопату в багажнике на всякий случай.  
Гарольд живет среди книг и тихо надеется, что когда-нибудь они станут дверями. Граница сотрется, и можно будет путешествовать по страницам в буквальном смысле. И если для этого придется отдаться на съедение Библиотеке — что ж, тем лучше.  
Сейчас, когда он шагает за дверь, сжимая чужую руку, его охватывает странное, забытое ощущение — этому человеку можно доверять. В самом деле можно.  
И это не должно так … воодушевлять.

...

Темнота рассеивается постепенно — сначала они идут через сумерки, потом перед глазами колышется мутный туман, и спустя несколько секунд Джон может рассмотреть собственные ноги. Безвозвратно промокшие.  
Они в библиотечном холле. По крайней мере, недавно это место точно было холлом — стойка администратора покачивается у дальней стены, бумаги печально плывут на северо-восток, мимо дрейфующего стеллажа. В ноги Джону ласково тычется широкая дверь, выкрашенная в зеленый цвет. Вода, заливающая все пространство до лестницы, теплая и, судя по запаху, морская.  
— Отлично, — Риз хватается за косяк и свешивается вниз, высматривая дно. Судя по всему, пол уплыл очень далеко. Они с Финчем стоят на чем-то вроде порога. У противоположной стены виднеется настежь распахнутая дверь. В проеме просматривается безмятежное море и корабль на горизонте.  
— Вы хорошо плаваете, мистер Риз?  
— А вы уверены, что здесь не плавает ничего, кроме нас?  
Гарольд нервно сглатывает.  
— В любом случае, нам следует добраться до второго этажа. Вход в оранжерею именно там. Комната отдыха библиотекаря — самое безопасное место, там все подчиняется мне.  
Риз тянется вперед, касаясь края зеленой двери.  
— Залезайте. Поплывем с комфортом.  
Гарольд неловко заползает на импровизированный плот. Тот качается, но выдерживает. Риз забирается следом и осторожно отталкивается от порога, подгребая рукой. До лестницы плыть всего ничего. Они продвигаются медленно, стараясь не делать лишних движений. В толще воды шевелятся какие-то смутные тени, и Ризу не хочется выяснять, кто это. Пахнет солью и водорослями.  
— И часто у вас так? — интересуется Джон.  
— Нет, — светски откликается Гарольд, сидя с неестественно прямой спиной на краю плота. — В прошлые разы я успевал вычислить приближение Ночи и запирался у себя.  
— То есть, за дверью даже с вами может что-то случиться?  
Финч пожимает плечами.  
— Не исключаю такой возможности.  
Дверь толкается в основание лестницы, Риз сходит на «берег» и подает руку Гарольду. Плот дрейфует к центру холла, покачиваясь на волнах. Финч, было, выбивается вперед, спеша подняться по ступенькам, но Риз догоняет его в два шага и вежливо оттесняет за спину.  
— Из нас двоих только вы знаете, что здесь происходит. Поэтому если вдруг на нас упадет рояль, пусть он падает на меня.  
— Рояль?  
— Я очень постараюсь отпрыгнуть вовремя.  
Нет, его улыбка Гарольду однозначно не нравится. Что ты будешь делать.  
Джону весело. В каком-то извращенном смысле, но все-таки по-настоящему весело. Искать логику в происходящем бесполезно, остается только простая и понятная задача — довести Гарольда Финча до оранжереи. Это так здорово, когда можно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.  
На втором этаже царит ночь. Не та вязкая тьма, сквозь которую они пробирались раньше, а именно ночь — темная, теплая, напоенная ароматами цветов. Стеллажи возвышаются над ними, тянутся ввысь, как небоскребы. Наверху, запутавшись в черных ветвях деревьев, плывет луна и проглядывает парочка звезд. Риз зачарованно смотрит вверх, на переплетение ветвей и полок. Гарольд осторожно хромает рядом, стараясь не споткнуться. Никаких дверей в обозримом пространстве не наблюдается. Через несколько шагов Джон царапает плечо о ствол дерева.  
Шорох, движение воздуха. Что-то тяжело вспархивает с ветки и заполошно бьет крыльями, падая на землю. Из неопрятного комка перьев смотрят огромные желтые глаза.  
— Это исполинский козодой, — Гарольд почему-то говорит шепотом.  
— Я знаю, — шепчет в ответ Риз. — Видел таких в Мексике. Не птичка, а маска на Хэллоуин. Думаете, он знает дорогу?  
Козодой распахивает чудовищный клюв, издает короткий хриплый вопль и снова таращится на них — то ли с испугом, то ли с вызовом.  
— Ну? — интересуется Риз.  
Птица недовольно подпрыгивает, взмахивая крыльями, но не взлетает, а перепархивает за угол стеллажа. Риз следует за ней. За стеллажом оказывается поворот. Через несколько шагов виден массивный столб уличного фонаря и каменная арка в стене. Козодоя нигде нет.  
Пройдя арку, они оказываются в коридоре, при виде которого Гарольд довольно хмыкает.  
— Несколько шагов до нужной двери, — поясняет он.  
— Если не завязнем.  
Коридор до половины занесен мелким песком. Джону хочется стащить пиджак — здесь жарче градусов на десять. Горячий ветер со свистом проносится под потолком, принося запах сухой травы. Стеллажи здесь покосились и высохли, пошли узкими трещинами.  
— Мистер Риз, кажется мы…  
Из-за полки выглядывает морда верблюда.  
— .. не одни, — заканчивает Гарольд.  
Вслед за мордой появляется все остальное, животное величаво выступает вперед, сгибаясь под тяжестью навьюченных тюков, делает пару шагов и исчезает в противоположном стеллаже. Следующий верблюд не заставляет себя ждать.  
— Они нас видят? — спрашивает Риз, указывая на меланхоличного погонщика, ведущего следующее животное.  
Финч качает головой.  
— Думаю, нет. Но я бы не рискнул соваться под копыта.  
— Тогда сядем.  
Они садятся на пол, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. Гарольд и в такой ситуации ухитряется выглядеть пристойно и даже чопорно. Должно быть, врожденный дар.  
— Вы говорили, что видели меня, — говорит Джон, наблюдая за восьмым по счету верблюдом, пересекающим коридор. — Когда?  
— Вы спасли одного человека, — безразлично отвечает Финч. — Программиста. Вы должны были убить его, но не стали. Его звали Кейси.  
Джон вспоминает — с трудом, но все-таки вспоминает. Худой парнишка с затравленным взглядом, таскавшийся рядом с ним спец, как бишь его…  
— Диллинджер. Вы работали с Диллинджером.  
Финч кивает.  
— Не могу понять, откуда вы узнали его имя, но да, он работал на меня.  
— Мы нашли его досье. Значит, вы тоже из Конторы?  
— Нет, мистер Риз. У меня было другое дело, и я сейчас не хочу об этом говорить.

…

Гарольд отвечает на вопросы, потому что когда-то навязанные самому себе правила конфиденциальности сейчас бессмысленны. Почему бы и не ответить, если мистеру Ризу так интересно. Но все равно говорить про себя неприятно. Все-таки он очень скрытный человек. Это как смутный зуд в глубине души, неприятная щекотка. Гарольду не хочется говорить про мистера Диллинджера и мистера Кейси. Все это было так давно…  
Он уже давно не вспоминал прошлое. А ведь когда-то Библиотека виделась ему всего лишь перевалочным пунктом, временным пристанищем. Необходимо было вернуться в Нью-Йорк, там ждало что-то важное… Но все перегорело. Ушло. Люди сами виноваты.  
Или…?  
Караван заканчивается, пора вставать и идти. Удивительно, но Джон Риз чувствует себя свободно. Шагает по коридору, вязнет ногами в песке, беззлобно ругается на сухой ветер, щиплющий глаза.  
Потрясающий человек.

…

Сегодня не самая тривиальная ночь в его жизни, но Риз все равно замирает, словно налетев на стену. Дракон? Нет, серьезно?  
Он сидит в конце коридора, у большого платяного шкафа. Раздувает ноздри, пуская из них струйки дыма. Дракон похож на большую ящерицу, а крылья практично свернутые вокруг тела, уходят куда-то под брюхо. Острый гребень на голове переливается всеми цветами радуги. И несет от него, надо сказать, как от живого существа. Даже слишком живого, на вкус Джона.  
— Ну? Вы в курсе, из какой он книжки?  
Гарольд поправляет очки.  
— Не разделяю вашего чувства юмора, мистер Риз.  
— А я не просил его разделять. Может, вы помните какое-то заклинание.  
— Я похож на волшебника?  
— Были бы похожи, я бы не спрашивал.  
Дракон недовольно дергает хвостом. Голова на длинной шее находится на уровне верхних полок. Из пасти торчат клыки по пальцу каждый.  
— У нас есть обходной путь?  
— Я не уверен, что могу точно спрогнозировать, куда он нас заведет.  
— Отлично, — Джон вздыхает и делает осторожный шаг вперед. — Ну-ну, малыш, никто не собирается тебя обижать.  
— Я не думаю, что он тебя понимает.  
Джон оборачивается осторожно — мало ли как дракон реагирует на резкие движения. Минотавр стоит у полки, заросшей плющом, и рассматривает какой-то томик в мягкой обложке.  
— Привет, — глаза у него все так же светятся в полумраке, джинсы такие же драные, только рубашка теперь вызывающе-оранжевая в голубую клетку.  
— Вылечился?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Почти. Мне стало скучно. Решил прогуляться.  
— Тут вроде как опасно.  
Минотавр удивленно вскидывает брови, задвигает книгу на полку и подходит ближе.  
— Опасно? Кто тебе сказал такую глупость?  
Риз без слов кивает на Гарольда.  
— О. Добрый вечер, мистер… Финч, так? Джон, я же говорил — не доверяй библиотекарям.  
Джона тянет улыбнуться, настолько забавно эти двое смотрятся вместе — босой Минотавр в своих джинсах, с копной белых волос, и чопорный Гарольд в аккуратных очках.  
— Когда такие места выворачивает наизнанку — это как раз самое интересное. Вы, наверное, собирались в оранжерею…  
Минотавр подходит к дракону и что-то шепчет на неизвестном Ризу языке. Тот опускает узкую голову ниже, внимательно слушает. Потом кивает и отползает к дальней стене.  
— Вот и все. Пойдем?  
Риз открывает шкаф и упирается взглядом в большое зеркало. Мутное стекло отражает его самого, Гарольда и Минотавра — честь по чести, но есть в отражении какая-то неправильность. Сразу и не поймешь, какая.  
— Древние стекла — такая редкость, — говорит Минотавр у него над ухом. — Отражают самую суть. А это — еще и дверь.  
Джон всматривается в свое отражение и не видит там ничего особенного — тот же костюм, те же ботинки. Минотавр за его плечом кажется выше, чем есть на самом деле. А Гарольд…  
— Мистер Финч?  
Глаза у Гарольда совершенно пустые.  
— Финч! Финч?!  
По стеклу идет рябь, а Гарольд все вглядывается в прозрачные глубины, словно тонет.

…

Зеркало отражает номера. Вернее, не отражает — нечего отражать. Просто цифры плывут по его поверхности, скользят тенями по лицу, с легким шелестом проносятся мимо.  
Как он мог забыть. Как он мог.  
Он ведь хотел только отсидеться здесь, и начать все сначала. Как так вышло?  
Тени задевают волосы. Он помнит эти номера, помнит их все до единого. Некоторых они спасли, некоторых — нет. А сколько получено за время его отсутствия? Сотни? Тысячи?  
Откуда выползли мысли про неблагодарное человечество, которое выжило его из города, не позволило себя спасти? Что за высокопарный бред?  
Гарольд качает головой и тянется коснуться прозрачного стекла. Ему хочется попросить прощения. Но вместо этого зеркальная гладь расступается, и они все валятся вперед, выпадая в нужный коридор.  
— Пришли.  
Это мистер Риз. Встает, отряхивает пиджак, протягивает руку. На его руку всегда можно опереться — надежная, крепкая.  
— Я же говорил, что это просто.  
А это Минотавр. Стоит снова в тени, у стеллажа, с любопытством рассматривает содержимое полок.  
Гарольду хочется войти в оранжерею и попросить всех подождать за дверью. Ему надо все обдумать. Очень надо. Он уже шагает к двери, как вдруг…  
Все происходит так быстро. Плечи обхватывают чьи-то руки — рывок назад. Удар — о чужое тело и об стену. Свист, с которым опускается что-то тяжелое, порыв ветра.  
— Ты в порядке? — Риз практически шепчет ему на ухо.  
— Что это было?  
— Кажется, гигантская гильотина.  
Нож — темный, с полосой заточки, воткнулся в ковер. И правда, гильотина. Как удачно встроилась в дверной проем.  
— Ну, вы же рвались меня защищать, мистер Риз.  
Сидеть почему-то очень удобно. Вставать не хочется.  
— Рвался, — хмыкают над ухом.  
Минотавр подходит и стучит в дверь. Открывает ему рыжий в бабочке, и это никого не удивляет.

…

Джон даже не понимает, что заставляет его оттащить Гарольда от двери. Инстинкт, что ли. Но Рудегар Смут больше не в опасности. Ради этого можно потерпеть невыносимое самодовольство О..Ж. Как-там-его.  
— Вы как раз к чаю, — улыбается Грант. — Проходите.  
В оранжерее никаких изменений — солнце золотит пол и скатерть, чашки на столике все так же сияют чистотой, а над чайником поднимается пар.  
— Ежевика и лимон, — сообщает Минотавр, принюхавшись.  
Грант кивает, отодвигая всем стулья. Риз берет свою чашку и задумчиво отпивает глоток. Чай прокатывается по горлу теплой волной, оставляя непонятное, но приятное послевкусие. Гарольд, по-видимому, еще в ступоре — сидит на своем стуле неестественно прямо, руки сложил на коленях.  
— Оскар, — тихо говорит он. — Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?  
Рыжий пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд.  
— Ты бы меня не послушал.  
Финч качает головой.  
— Бог мой. Я ведь планировал остаться на пару дней. Они ведь не гнались за мной, Оскар. Мне ведь удалось скрыться. Я хотел всего лишь пересидеть опасное время.  
— Я говорил, Гарольд — библиотека сожрет тебя. Она изменила твои воспоминания — совсем немного. Остальное человеческий мозг вполне способен сделать сам.  
Финч косится на птичьи клетки.  
— И ночь открытых дверей…?  
Грант кивает.  
— Когда Библиотека выворачивается наизнанку, она перестает быть иллюзией. И вместе с этим ты получаешь возможность многое понять и увидеть. Конечно, тебя нельзя было выпускать в это время. Ты должен был сидеть в оранжерее. Замкнутая система.  
Гарольд потерянно вертит в руках серебряную ложечку. На него жалко смотреть, пусть Риз не понимает и половины из того, что здесь говорят.  
— Не суди ее строго, — качает головой Оскар (или Оливер? Оуэн?). — Она любит так, как умеет. Она старалась, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
— А ты внедрил в систему посторонний объект, — Финч поднимает голову, и глаза его светятся пониманием чего-то крайне важного. — Чтобы разрушить ее изнутри.  
— Это было неизбежно, — Грант с деланным безразличием рассматривает свои ногти. — Я всего лишь… помог. Немного.  
— Оскар…  
Тот улыбается — против обыкновения, почти грустно.  
— Потому что это твое желание, Гарольд. Твое самое заветное желание — сохранить самого себя.  
Скворец прыгает по клетке, свистит и щелкает, но никто не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания.

Они уходят утром. По крайней мере, Ризу так кажется, хотя в этих временах суток недолго и запутаться. Гарольд стоит у двери, нервно поправляя пиджак. Минотавр подпирает стеллаж с фантастикой, а Грант грызет незажженную трубку.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Гарольд, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь. — Я… просто спасибо.  
Окружающее пространство отзывается едва ощутимым ветром — холодным и влажным, как непрошеная слеза. Из-за двери раздается гудение машин. Пахнет выхлопными газами и дешевой едой.  
Финч толкает дверь.  
Здесь так шумно. Джон в первую секунду почти что глохнет — клаксоны, разговоры, звуки шагов, реклама, музыка из окон проезжающего такси. Гарольд тоже замирает на тротуаре, тут же получая пару тычков от вечно спешащих прохожих.  
Нью-Йорк. Джон поворачивается к своему спутнику и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— Я хотел бы сделать вам одно предложение, мистер Риз, — говорит Гарольд. — Но, думаю, оно подождет до обеда.  
Джон улыбается.  
— Ты угощаешь?  
Уголок рта приподнимается и опускается вновь. Надо думать, это улыбка.  
— Здесь неподалеку прекрасно готовят яйца Бенедикт. Я часто их заказываю.  
Тон у него немного неуверенный, словно Риз собирается развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас. Джон старается улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее. Может, хоть на этот раз Финчу понравится.  
— Конечно, Гарольд, — говорит он. — Я доверюсь твоему выбору.

****Эпилог.** **

Грант закрывает клетку. Она пуста, как и все остальные. За огромными окнами ветер гнет траву и подергивает рябью гладь далекого озера.  
— Может, задержишься? — спрашивает он.  
Минотавр пожимает плечами. Перед ним дымится чашка чая.  
Деревянные львы любопытно высовывают морды, раздвигая плети плюща, обвивающего чайный шкафчик. Грант сжимает руку в кулак, что-то шепчет, разжимает — на ладони у него сидит очаровательная желтая птичка.  
— Пустые клетки — непорядок.  
Минотавр кивает.  
— Ну серьезно. Только охрана. Клянусь.  
— С тобой никогда нельзя серьезно, старый ты лепрекон.  
В оранжерее пахнет розами и влажной землей. Пальма раскинула свои листья, ловя солнечных зайчиков в зеленый плен.  
— Это ненадолго.  
— Ты думаешь?  
О..Ж. Грант садится на стул, закидывая ногу на ногу. На нем сегодня новый костюм — коричневый в зеленую клетку.  
— Кто знает, чем кончится для Гарольда стремление к высшей справедливости. Все его дороги теперь кончаются здесь. Думаешь, можно побыть Библиотекарем на полставки? А дверь, открытая для одного, откроется и для двоих.  
Где-то шелестят на ветру гардины в Комнате-без-окон. Книги на стойке хлопают обложками, как бабочки крыльями. Минотавр отпивает глоток чая и качает головой.  
— Думаешь, стоит подождать?  
Грант сует в зубы трубку, и глаза вырезанной из дерева обезьяны светятся зеленым огнем.  
— Еще как, — говорит он. — В конце концов, Гарольд никогда не опаздывал к чаю.


End file.
